Angry Beavers More then Friends
by Virus66667
Summary: Norb gets mad at Dag as Dags runs away and falls Down a Water Fall Dag gets badly wounded but finds some new friends as they help Dag get back to his Dam maybe Dag found new friends possibly something more.
1. New Friends

Angry Beavers  
>Chapter 1<br>New Friends

Hey everyone like I said might be bad spelling and hard to read and grammar sorry everyone but please Enjoy this story and review.

"Come on Norb be happy it's our birthday" said Dag while smiling.

"Why Dag treeflower cheated on me" said Norb while lightly crying.

"Norbie she was no good she just played with your heart and when she got it she just smashed it to millions of pieces" said Dag.

Norb just burst with anger and punch Dag in the nose as Dag cried in pain as he fell to the floor once Dag sat up as blood started running down his nose.

"Norbie why would you do that" Dag asked shocked.

"Dag I'm tired of you you're the biggest spoot head and so stupid and worthless I wish you were never my brother" said Norb coldly.

Dag felt hurt betrayed by what his own brother. Dag couldn't hold his emotion as tears poured down his face as he grab his teddy and ran out the door. But Norb just heard what he had just said to Dag.

"DAGGETT wait I didn't mean what I said I'm so sorry please DAGGETT" screamed Norb while running out the door but there was no sign of Dag.

Norb panic as he started to run to his parents Dam as Norb got to his parents Dam pushed the door open while running inside.

"NORBERT FOSTER BEAVER what are you doing" scream.

"Daggett gone ran away can't find him" Norb said out of breath.

face went pale. Let's go while grabbing and heading out with the whole family out to fine Daggett.

Daggett ran about 5 miles while sitting under a tree holding his teddy bear tight while crying.

"Why why would Norbie hit me and say those horrible words" while crying more as Dag's tears stroll down his cheeks.

"I know he didn't mean it but still on our birthday he could have just tried to have fun" said Dag while wiping the tears away.

But then Dag heard a growl Dag turn around and saw a bob cat ready to jump at him Dag screamed while running full speed not watching where he was going and slashed his arm as his blood stain his teddy bear and soon Dag fell in to a river as he saw the bob cat run away in the woods.

"Ha that you Spooty" cat said Dag

But soon a huge wave of water splash Dag as he fell under water as Dag open his eyes as he started falling of the water fall as Dag also smashed his head against a rock and instantly fell on conscious.

"Come on guys lets split up search everywhere we need to fine Daggett" said while running of with Stacy and Chelsea.

As and Norbert went the other direction.

Many hours later

Everyone meet up down at the water fall

"Did you guys fine him" asked Norb

They node as a sigh no while looking down.

"I'm so sorry Norb" said Byron while handing Norb a teddy bear.

Norbs heart sank as he saw the blood on Dag's teddy bear.

"We found Dag's scent but it leads of the water fall there's no way he could of survived that fall" said Byron while looking down.

Norb fell to his knees while crying thinking his brother was gone forever.

"I don't believe in this" said Randy.

Everyone look at him.

"Randy he fell of at least s 100 ft cliff there's no way" said Byron. But Randy interrupted him.

"I don't care what you all think I know he's alive and he needs our help who knows how bad he's wounded and hurt" said Randy.

"Even If he's alive this river goes through the entire country by now he at the end of the country the time we get there it'll be too late" said Byron.

"No Byron your wrong Daggett is tuff he'll make it through and I am going after him he'll need help" said Randy while jumping In the river swimming at full speed off to catch up to Daggett.

Norb was still was crying

"I'm so sorry Dag can you ever forgive me" said Norb in a whisper.

"I'm coming Daggett hold on" said Randy while swimming faster than any other Beaver had ever swam before.

"Come on Leroy they probably think we survived" said Sora while jumping over a few rocks.

"I know sis hold on" said Leroy while running trying to catch up with Sora.

"Why you stop" said Leroy but Leroy froze at seeing a brown beaver by the river covered in blood.

Sora ran and pick up the beaver checking for a pulse the brown Beaver lightly wimpier.

"Leroy he's alive he needs help" said Sora.

"But there no hospitals around at least 20 miles away" said Leroy.

"Then will do what we can get wood and make a fire were stopping for the night I'm going to clean up his wounds up as much as I can" said Sora while grabbing a rag out of her Bag.

"Ok sis be careful we don't know what he'll do if he wakes up" said Leroy.

"Even if he wanted to do anything he can't he's to wounded to even walk" said Sora while slowly cleaning the brown Beaver wounds up.

"Ok" said Leroy while grabbing wood

30 mins later

Leroy came back with lots of wood while starting to make a fire. As Leroy made a fire he sat next to Sora and started talking.

"Is he going to live" asked Leroy.  
>"Yea luckily he is he has a twisted arm a broken rib and a twisted angle and a slash in his head and his skull lightly cracked but nothing to major he's kinda cute though" said Sora with a smile.<p>

"Come on Sora we don't even know If he even good he might be like mom and dad" said Leroy.

"I know but something tells me he's good like us" said Sora.

The brown beaver whimpered while opening his eyes and sees 2 beavers the boy beaver was light brown fur with green eyes and spikes on his back like Dags but brown color instead of black with a yellow tail and for the girl beaver was brown fur also with sky blue eyes and a blue tail like Dags and black color spikes but like on Norbs back.

Eh where am I" Dag asked?

"Hello nice to meet ya I'm Sora and this my brother Leroy we found you by the river covered in blood so I clean you up and saved your life" said Sora.

Dag's eyes went wide from hearing that.

"Wait what you saved me" said Dag speechless.

"Ya we found you so I clean your wounds up so what's your name" asked Sora.

"Eh my name Daggett" said Dag while trying to relax from the sharp pain in his head.

"Well nice to meet ya Daggett Did you fall off that fall in this river asked Sora pointing to the river.

"Yea how you know" Dag asked?

"There's only in water fall in this entire river and that river over 1000 miles from here" said Sora with a surprise look as to how Dag made it this far away from the water fall.

"WHAT" said Dag while trying to sit up but started to whimper again as the pain struck him.

Sora grabs him gently.

"Easy Daggett easy you're hurt you need to rest" said Sora.

"But my brothers there I needed to get back to my Dam" said Dag.

"And we'll help you get back to your Dam but for now relax" said Sora.

Dag was completely speechless.

"You really help me get back home" said Dag with wide eyes.

"Of course we would all we asked in return is if you help us build a Dam back where you live" said Leroy. Deal said Dag instantly.

"So what do ya say friends" said Leroy while holding out his paw Dag smiled while shaking his paw.

"Ok it's settle we head out tomorrow as long as you can walk" said Sora.  
>While smiling Dag smiled back<p>

"Thank you for saving my life" said Dag.

Dag didn't know why but he trusted these beavers. Sora lightly blushed.

"Good night guys" said Dag while closing his eyes.

"Night Daggett" said Leroy and Sora at the same time. As they all close their eyes and fell into slumber.

End of Chapter 1 Hope you Enjoyed please review.


	2. Never Give Up On Family

**Angry Beavers  
>Chapter 2<br>Never give up on family  
><strong>  
>In Norb and Dag's parents Dam.<br>"Why would Randy just go like that" Mr. Beaver asked?

"He still thinks Daggett alive and he cares but no one could have survived that..."

But Norb interrupted him.

"Yes Daggett can he's not the smartest but he's the tufter then all of us" said Norb

Then it hit Norb.

"Byron use your computer let's try track down Dag" said Norb.

"Norbert I don't think..." But Norb interrupted him again.

"  
>Just try it what do we have to lose this is all my fault and if he's alive I will find him" said Norb with a few tears rolling down his cheeks.<br>"Alright Computer can you find Daggett Beaver and if you can is he alive" Byron asked his computer.

"Daggett Beaver located" said The Computer.

Everyone watch with hopeful eyes.  
>"Daggett Beaver about 1000 miles from here".<p>

Every went pale.

"How can my little boy be that far" said .

"The river goes through the entire Country anyway computer is Daggett Beaver alive" asked Byron.

"I don't know error error error" said the Computer. Then the computer went black.

"So My brothers alive" said Norb with hopeful eyes.

The computer didn't say but seeing how far he went odds are about 65% he's alive".

"Alright" said Norb while standing up and grabbing the door knob.

"Wait you can't be serious about going to get Daggett" Byron asked.

"He's my brother my brother I going to find Dag even If I die it's my fault that Dag fell down the water fall and if he is alive and something if kills him out there then I know that I could have save him I don't want to live with that kind of guilt now that I know he's alive and I'm bring him back home" said Norb with tears rolling down his face while running out the door.

Norb ran all the way back down to the water fall.

"I'm not making another mistake again"  
>said Norb to himself.<p>

"Daggy wag hold on I'm coming" said Norb while jumping in the river swimming full speed off to find Dag and hope to catch up with Randy.

"So you think he's good like us then" Leroy asked while biting into some wood.

"Yes he thanks us for saving him and that smile and look in his eyes he truly meant it" said Sora while lightly blushing.

"Why you blushing ya like him don't ya" Leroy smirks.

"What no you're crazy" said Sora blushing brighter.

"Just admit it you like Daggett" said Leroy with another smirk.

"Shh keep your voice down or your wake up Daggett" said Sora.

"You mean your boyfriend" Leroy teases.

"Stop it you Spoot head beside he probably doesn't even like me anyway" said Sora with frown.

"Maybe maybe not" said Leroy.

"What do you mean" Sora asked confuse.

"We can't be sure if he likes you or not but it's too early to know beside he came 1000 miles from a river that's 1 out of million chance we found him maybe this is the thing we prayed about we found a real family maybe Daggett Is our prayer" said Leroy.

"Maybe but we still need to get him back to his family we can be better than our family" said Sora.

"You already have you save Daggett from death and I'm proud of you sis you did good" said Leroy with a smile.

Sora smiled while hugging her brother. Dag started to open his eyes to see Sora and Leroy hugging Daggett moan while sitting up.

"Oh morning sleepy head sleep well" Sora asked while smiling.

"Sort of" Dag smiled back.

"Here eat up" said Sora while handing Dag some wood.

"Thanks" Dag smiled brightly while taking a big bite out of the wood.

"Looks like Someone's hungry" Sora smiled.

Dag only blushed while taking another bite.

"So do you think you can walk" Sora asked.

"I'll try" said Dag while setting down the wood while trying standing Dag was standing and try taking a few steps.

"I can just hurts a little said Dag.

"Well then I did it right" said Leroy.

"What did you do" Dag asked concern.

"You had twisted ankles and twisted arm I re twisted them back in place it'll hurt to walk but at least you can walk now" said Leroy. Dag was speechless.

"Eh thank you no one would have done something like that to help me expect maybe Norb" said Dag with a smile.

"You're welcome Daggett but it's best if we get moving so they don't find us" said Leroy while pouring water on the fire.

"Ehhh who would find you Dag asked confuse.

"We'll tell you later it's best we get back to your Dam as soon as possible" said Sora while grabbing the food and water.

"Alright let's get moving" said Leroy.

As the 3 Beaver started heading up the river upstream by foot, as 2 other beavers headed down stream in hopes to fine Daggett.

Norb was about 25 miles down the steam as he saw a brown Beaver.

"That's got to be Randy" said Norb while pushing full gears down the stream as Norb meet up with Randy.

"Norbert what are you doing out here Randy" asked surprise.

" I came to fine my brother Byron use the computer Daggett's about 1000 miles down this stream there's 65% chance he alive I wanted to come help get my twin brother home" said Norb out of breath.

Randy smiled "I knew you come I don't know why Byron didn't but whatever we need to keep going I have this new machine that can fix Dag up like nothing but we need to hurry if he's that far down then we have at least 3 days of swimming" said Randy.

"Alright let's go" said Norb.

"Wait take this drink first" said Randy.

"But why" Norb asked confuse.

"This drink will give us energy that can make us swim 200 miles a day". Norbs eyes went wide.

"How did you make a drink like that it's not an energy drink like red bull right" Norb asked.

"Heavens no those drinks kill your body this drink makes your body stronger and able to go faster since were beavers and the drink taste like yahoo" said Randy while drinking some.

"Alright" said Norb while drinking some also.

"I don't feel any different" said Norb.

"It takes time to kick in let's go" said Randy while jumping in the water.

"Alright here we come Dag" said Norb while jumping in also, as both beavers swim down the steam.

"Alright let's take a break how far did we go in the last 3 hours" said Sora while sitting down resting.

"About 15 miles" said Leroy while drinking some water.

"Ok not bad how are ya Daggett" asked Sora.

"I'm ok" said Dag out of breath while limping and sitting down and resting his back on a tree while panting.

"You know for 15 miles with wounds like yours your one tuff beaver" said Sora while softly panting.

Dag smiled while lightly blushing.

"Here some water" said Sora while giving Dag a water bottle in seconds Dag suck the water bottle dry both Sora and Leroy look at him with wide eyes.

"And one Thirsty Beaver you want more water" Sora asked.

"Heh sorry" said Dag smiling sheepishly.

"It's ok I can get like that someday and it's not a bad thing" said Sora while getting Dag more water.

"Here" said Sora while giving Dag more water and smiling sweetly at Dag.

"Eh thank you" said Dag while drinking more water.

"Ahhh refreshing" said Dag while standing up.  
>" Feel better" said Sora while smiling.<p>

"Ohh yea thank you" said Dag with a toothy grin and lightly blushing.

"Alright who wants lunch" said Leroy as he came back with 6 logs.

"Me" said Dag and Sora at the same time as They both laugh at.

"Here 2 for Sora, 2 for Daggett, and 2 for me" said Leroy as they all sat down started munching on their logs.

"Alright we ready to go again" said Leroy.

"Yep what about you Daggett" said Sora.

"Yep" said Dag while smiling while slowly standing up.

"Alright we stop again at sundown then will make camp" said Leroy.

As the 3 beavers started followed the rivers up streams.

"How many more miles left till we are there" Dag asked?

"About 985 miles left" said Leroy.

"Well how much more miles do you think we can hit tonight if we keep moving" Dag asked?

"Honestly if we keep moving till sunset I say about 50 miles" said Leroy.

"And if we ran the whole way till sunset" Dag said.

"About 100 miles" said Leroy.

"But we can't you Can't Run the whole yes you can walk but your still limping badly" said Sora.

"Eh I be fine" said Dag while getting ready to run.

But before he could Sora grabs his shoulders.

"No if you do that you'll be in worst condition then you are right now it's not worth your life for 50 miles we'll walk" said Sora.

"But...but...but" Daggett complained.

"No buts" Sora said while getting his face.

"Ahem" said Leroy.

Sora look back at Dag and notices how close she was to his face and back up and started blushing bright red.

"Come on then were going to walk got it" Sora said in a demanded voice.

Dag node while sitting up blushing. As the 3 beavers keep moving Dag was lost in deep thought.

"Ahhh she also kiss me" said Dag to himself.

"Girls there so kooky but Sora there's something I can't explained it she different she kind she save my life but why do I feel like this I never felt like this expect angle eyes but this feeling stronger then what I felt for her what Is this feeling" said Dag to himself.

"Hey Daggett you ok" Sora asked concern.

"Ehh yea I'm find" said Dag while smiling.

"Ahhh man what am I going to do" said Dag to himself.

End of Chapter 2 Hope you Enjoyed.


	3. You Have Familly Now

**Angry Beavers  
>Chapter 3<br>You Have Family Now  
><strong>  
>As Dag, Sora and Leroy keep moving. Leroy was in thought.<p>

"I know there after us there both insane as long as we keep moving like this we should lose them I hope" said Leroy to himself.

"Arr why do I have to like Daggett now he's probably in Danger like us" said Sora to herself.

"What is this feeling I don't get it" said Dag to himself  
>"it's like happiness but so much more is it gulp...Love" said Dag shocked.<p>

"NO NO it can't be why would I love a girl there so koody I never loved anyone why now why" Dag said while fighting with himself.

"You doing good Norbert" Randy asked while drinking some water.

"Yea Randy I'm ok" said Norb while hugging Dag's Teddy Bear with a few tears rolling down his face. Randy gives Norb a gentle hug.

"Norb he's alive don't worry we're going to find him and bring him back home" said Randy.

"I know but this is my fault and I just miss him so much" said Norb while crying softy.

"Norb even if it is Dag wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about it" said Randy.

"Ok" said Norb while standing up

"Let's keep moving then" said Norb while jumping in the water.

Randy jump on in after Norb as they keep heading down the stream.

"Hey Dag you need help Sora asked while stop walking.

"No I'm good" said Dag while whimpering trying to get over a big rock. Sora went up and grabs Dag's waist while gently pulling Dag over the rock.

"Hey what are ya think you're doing" Dag asked surprised.

"Helping you get over the Spooty rock" said Sora. Dag stayed speechless.

"There and your welcome" said Sora while holding her paw out for Dag to pull him up. Dag smiled while taking her paw as she help him up.

"You don't have to do everything yourself" said Sora giving Dag a kiss on the cheek while running up to Leroy. Dag's heart skips a beat.

"She just kiss my cheek and I...I...liked it" said Dag while blushing and holding his cheek.

"Nice kiss" said Leroy with a smirk.

"It was only a light kiss on the cheek" said Sora while blushing.

"So you do like him then right" said Leroy while smiling. Sora stayed speechless.

"You know I am your brother you can tell me anything" said Leroy.

"I know but you always kill anyone who asked me out before let alone someone I like" said Sora with a frown.

"Sis the only person I beat up was that Spoot head Blaze guy he turn you down in front of everyone so I punch him in the face he deserved it beside your right about Daggett he's a nice person like us if anyone deserved you it's him" said Leroy.

"What do you mean" Sora asked completely shocked.

"Sora I finally see what you mean he is like us good and I see the love he has for you in his eyes" said Leroy.

"So he does love me" Sora asked surprised.

"Kinda" said Leroy.

"What do you mean" asked Sora confused.

"I think his instants are kicking in the ones where you start falling in love" said Leroy.

"Wouldn't he already past that instant by now like we did" Sora asked?

"Sometimes it takes longer for some beavers he kind of likes you but he also denying it" said Leroy.

"So he doesn't like me then" Sora said with a frown.

"No your thinking this wrong we use to think falling in love kissing and other stuff was disgusting also" said Leroy.

"So I just need to win his heart then" said Sora.

"Honestly I think you already have but his instant are going crazy right now so before you tell him just wait till his instant fully kick in" said Leroy.

"Arr Spooty log" said Dag while trying getting over the other log.

"Daggett don't be stubbing let me help you" said Sora walking to Dag

"But I don't need…" Dag said as Sora interrupted him.

"Dag you're a terrible liar and I am not taking no for an answer" said Sora while grabbing Dag and helping him under the big log.

"There now stop trying to doing stupid things just asked and I help you ok" said Sora.

"Why do you care so much no one cares this much about me" Dag asked?

"Well I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt" said Sora lightly blushing. Dag smiled while standing up.

Many Hours Later

"Ok I think we should rest for the night" said Leroy while sitting down and panting.

"Man it feels like we walk for weeks" said Sora while dropping to the ground out of breath.

"How about you Dag" Leroy asked?

Dag fell to the ground panting heavily. Sofa jumped up and ran to Dag. "You ok Daggett" Sora asked with concern while helping him up. Dag only node while breathing hard.

"Come on" said Sora while lying Dag gently down  
>on the ground<p>

"He really pushed it today how far we go" Sora asked Leroy?

"Ahhh...85 miles" said Leroy with wide eyes.

"Wait how could Dag go 85 miles with his legs wounded like they are" Sora asked completely shocked?

"I don't know he truly is one tuff beaver" said Leroy with wide eyes.

"Eh 85 miles is good but I wanted to be farther" said Dag while smiling and panting heavily.

"Well be happy your legs didn't break on how far you went you are one stubbing Beaver" said Sora.

"Here at least drink some water" said Sora while giving Dag water.

"Thank you" said Dag while drinking the water.

"You don't have to prove anything you know" said Sora.

"What do ya mean" Dag asked confuse.

"You're trying to prove you're not weak but listen I know you're not weak your strong and tuff but pushing yourself to the grave won't help you in anyway your still badly wounded yes you can walk but you pushing yourself as hard as you can will only get you in worst condition then you are now please just be careful" said Sora while giving Dag more water.

"Ok I promise said Dag while drinking more water.

"Good and thank you" said Sora while giving Dag a kiss on the head and smiling.

"Hey guys got supper and some fire wood" said Leroy while setting the fire wood down and giving Dag and Sora some logs.

"Thanks bro" said Sora.

"Thanks Leroy" said Dag while munching on his logs.

Leroy started the fire as they all sat down by the fire and relax from the very long walk.

"85 miles" Leroy chuckled

"That's one big jump how you made that was amazing Daggett" said Leroy.

"Well thanks" said Dag while smiling.

"So back up at your Dam you said you had a brother mind telling us his name" Leroy Ask Dag.

"My brother's name is Norbert but I call him Norb he's my older twin brother by a 4 mins" said Dag trying to hold in his tears remembering the last thing his brother said to him.

"So how you fall of that water fall then" Sora asked gently.

"It was mine and Norb's birthday Norb was sad because that stupid treeflower cheated on him I told him she was not worth it and he got mad and punch me in the nose and told me I was worthless and he said he wish he was never my brother" said Dag while lightly crying.

"But after that I ran about 5 miles and ran up a tree sitting there then I hear a low growl and see a bob cat under me so I got scared and ran as fast I as I could and I made it the river as I jump in I saw the Bob Cat jump while running away I laugh and called the bob cat a Spoot head but soon hear the water coming fast as a huge wave splashed me and I fell under water and I smashed my head on something and that's it all I can remember" said Dag drying his tears

Both Sora and Leroy had wide eyes.

"But Norb saying those words I know he didn't truly mean them that's why I'm trying so hard to get home I Miss Norbie" said Dag with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"And we're stilling going to help you but we can't push our self's to the grave or you'll never see Norb again" said Sora.

Dag look down and node. Sora got up and gently hugs Dag.

"So who's after you guys then" Dag asked?

"Well you see Dag we have a very horrible family our Mom and Dad are insane they beat us up abuse us throw me down stairs one day after me and Sora came home from school when we entered our Dam mom grab me and held me down while our sick twisted Dad tried to rape Sora I grab our mom and throw her over my head while throwing my dad down the basement steps while grabbing Sora and we ran about 50 miles that night alone there both insane what I did to them there going to track us down till they find us we never had a family expect for me and Sora were all we got**"** said Leroy while wiping a few tears off his face.

"Well not any more you don't" said Dag.

"What do you mean" Sora asked confused.

"You guys save my life your like family to me so you now your apart of my family" said Dag while smiling.

Both Sora and Leroy were speechless.

"You really mean that Daggett" Sora asked shocked.

"Of course I do you now have a real family" Dag smiled while hugging them both as they hug Dag back.

"So for now on my Dam is your Dam" said Dag.

As they laugh and had fun time went fast.

"Ok guys we better get sleep big day tomorrow" said Leroy while yawning

"Yep night guys sweet dreams" said Leroy while closing his eyes. Night both Sora and Dag said while also closing their eyes.

"Come on Norb we better get sleep we should see Dag in 2 days If not 1" said Randy while closing his eyes

"Night Norb" said Randy.

"Night Randy" said Norb while closing his eyes holding Dag's teddy bear tight.

"Dag I miss you so much and I'm so sorry for all this when we find you I will change and treat you better I promise" said Norb while having a few tears rolled down his cheeks as he closed his eyes and fell in to slumber.

End of Chapter 3 hope you enjoyed please review.


	4. Brothers Reunited

**Angry Beavers  
>Chapter 4<br>Brothers reunited  
><strong>  
>Dag toast and Turn as his eyes shot open he quietly stand up and walk over to Sora and tap on her shoulder<p>

"Sora...Sora...Sora" Dag said.

Hmm yawn "Yea Daggett what is it" Sora asked rubbing her eyes.

"I can't sleep without my teddy bear" said Dag.

"You have a teddy too" Sora asked surprised.

"Yea but I can't sleep without my teddy" said Dag frowning.

"Well if you want you can sleep by me and hug me like your teddy" said Sora blushing and making room.

"Are you serous Dag" asked shocked.

"Yea why not were friends we can sleep with each other right" Sora smiled while blushing.

"Yea your right" Dag smiled while blushing and laying down by Sora.

"Are you sure about this cause I don't want your brother getting the wrong idea" said Dag.

"It's ok Dag beside I sleep so much better with my teddy anyway" Sora smiled while kissing Dag on the cheek.

"So how does this work" Dag asked in a shaking voice.

"Just warp your arms around my waist and I'll warp mine around yours" said Sora blushing.

"Eh ok" said Dag while warping his arms around Sora very gently not trying to upset her.

"There you go" said Sora while wrapping her arms around Dag's waist also.

"There your fur does feel like my teddy" Sora lightly laughing.

"Eh yea your fur like my teddy too" said Dag also lightly laughing with Sora.

"Well night Daggy" said Sora while closing her eyes.

"Night Sora" said Dag closing his eyes and falling back into slumber.

8 hours later  
>Leroy groined and opens his eyes give a good yawn and stretch while standing up Leroy look where Sora was sleeping and stop and had his wide eyes.<p>

"There hugging why is Sora arms wrapped around Dag and Dag arms around her" Leroy asked himself completely shocked.

"So are they together now...maybe not Sora probably couldn't sleep since she needs her teddy bear to sleep so she probably asked Daggett to wrap his arms around her while wrapping hers around Dag that's very strange but she really likes Dag so I guess it's find" said Leroy going in the woods to find breakfast.

Norb groined while opening his eyes and stretching.

"Ah morning Norb I got really good news" said Randy smiling brightly.

"Is it about Dag" Norb asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes as long as we move really quick we should run into Dag in 4 hour" said Randy smiling. Norbs eyes shot wide open.

"Really you mean it" Norb instantly jumping to his feet.

"Yep so let's go" said Randy jumping back in the river.

"Wait for me" said Norb also jumping the water.

"Hang on Daggy wag where coming" said Norb while swimming at full speed down the stream.

Sora lightly opens her eyes only to see brown fur and a snoring Dag. Sora lightly giggles while gently wakes Dag up.

"Dag...Dag...Dag Eh" Yawning

"Oh morning Sora" Dag smiled brightly and lightly blushing still holding Sora waist.

"Morning Dag" said Sora while letting go of her grip around Dag and standing up holding a hand out for Dag smiled while grabbing Sora hand as Sora helped him up.

"You know good news is your body is recovering quicker than Normal you are one tuff beaver and strong too" said Sora smiling. Dag gives a dumb smiled while blushing madly.

"Hey guys glad you're up I got some breakfast for us" Leroy smiled while giving Sora and Dag some logs. "Thanks Leroy" Dag smiled while munching on his logs.

"Yea thanks bro" Sora smiled while munching on her logs also.

"You're welcome guys" Leroy smiled also munching on his logs.

5 mins later  
>"So you guys sleep well" Leroy smirked.<p>

Both Dag and Sora stop eating and turn bright red.

"Yea I slept ok" said Dag blushing bright red going back to his munching.

"Yea I slept find also" said Sora blushing and also going back to her munching.

"Yea that's what I thought" said Leroy to himself.

"Well are we ready to go then" said Leroy.

"You bet" said Dag getting on his feet.

"Yep let's do this" said Sora also getting on her feet.

"Alright then off we go" said Leroy while walking.

4 hours Later  
>"Ok let's take a 10 min break" said Leroy sitting down.<p>

"Sounds good to me" said Sora sitting down too.

"How about you Dag" Sora asked but got no response Dag...? Sora asked.

Sora turns around and saw Dag looking forward with his eyes wide.

"You ok Dag" Sora asked concern.

Dag dashed off a head

"NORBIE NORBIE" Dag screamed with his eyes full of tears while running towards the yellow Beaver. Norb look up and Saw a brown Beaver running at him

"DAGGETT DAG" Norb screamed running to Daggett at full speed.

Once Both Beaver Brothers got to each other's they hugged each other tightly. Norb hold Dag tight with tears fallen down his face.

"I thought I lost you forever Daggett said Norb crying.

"I thought I lost you too Norbie" said Dag with tears rolling down his face.

"I'm so sorry Dag can you ever forgive me for what I said to you" said Norb crying.

"I already have Norbie" said Dag holding Norb tight.

"I promise Dag I'll be a better and nicer brother" said Norb hugging Dag tight.

"So this is your brother Sora" asked Dag. Dag looked at Sora.

"Yea Norbie this is Sora she saved my life" Dag smiled. Norb went up and hugged Sora.

"Thank you thank you so much for saving my little brothers life" said Norb with tears flowing down his cheek.

"You're welcome" said Sora smiling.

"Daggett are you still injured from falling down the water fall" Randy asked?

"Yea but how did you know" Dag asked surprised.

"Long story I made this machine that will fix you up good as new it will take time tho" said Randy.

"Eh really how long" Dag asked?

About 1 hour said Randy smiling.

"Wowers that's nuts let's do it then" said Dag. Randy pushed a button as the machine appeared.

"There here Dag go on get in said Randy opening the door. Dag jumped in as Randy closed the door.

"Alright Daggett you'll be asleep so you'll feel no pain" said Randy pushing the green button.

"Wait wha..." Dag didn't finished as he felt his eyes lids get heavy and Dag fell asleep to the sleeping gas in the machine as the machine went to work on fixing Dag's body.

"Alright we have 1 hour till Dag will be waking up" said Randy

"So let's grab some wood and relax till Dag wakes up" said Randy.

"Alright Leroy how about me and you get wood for everyone while Randy and Sora keep an eye on Dag" said Norb

"Alright sounds good" said Leroy as both beavers headed off to get wood.

"So you're this machine works Sora asked?

"Yep works 100% I tested it out lots of times" Randy smiled.

"Well thank you for helping getting Dag better it means a lot said Sora while looking at Dag. No problem so you like Dag then Randy asked? What... Sora asked shocked. You don't have to panic I wouldn't tell anybody your secrets safe with me Randy smiled. Eh really Sora asked surprise. I promise said Randy. Sora smiled thank you Ehhh I'm Sorry but what's your name Sora asked? My name Is Randy and your name is Sora right asked Randy. Yea nice to meet you Randy Sora smiled. Nice to meet you to Randy smiled.

In the Woods  
>"You know it means the world to me that you and your sister saved my brother" said Norb.<p>

"You're welcome but Sora was the one to clean his wounds when we found him she was the one who saved him" said Leroy.

"I know but you helped get him this far so you helped too so thank you" said Norb smiling.

"You're welcome Norb" said Leroy smiling.

"You know for once Dag surprised me with Sora" said Norb.

"What do you mean" Leroy asked confuse.

"Well Dag always thought girl were koody but not Sora he seems to really like her" said Norb.

"Yea I know I think he likes Sora" said Leroy.

"Wait Dag you mean Dag really falling in love he never ever fell in love before are you sure he is in love with Sora" Norb asked shocked.

"I'm sure this morning when I woke up he had his hand wrap around her waist and my sisters hands around him".

Norb was speechless.

"And when Sora kisses him in the cheek his whole face goes bright red".

"Ok Daggy's in love alright he never let girl even touch him and Sora kissing him on the cheek and him blushing must mean he's head over heels for her" said Norb with a smirk.

"So does Sora like my brother also" Norb asked?

"  
>Oh yea she probably was the reason they were holding each other last night" said Leroy with a smirk.<p>

"So should we give them a little push then" Norb asked.

"Maybe but let's give it sometime see if they confess to each other first" said Leroy.

"Yea you're probably right" said Norb.

"Ok we got the wood let's get back and see If Dag wakes up yet" said Leroy walking back.

"Right beside you" said Norb.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Confessing

**Angry Beavers  
>Chapter 5<br>Confession**

Hope you Enjoy please review.  
>I am truly sorry if there is any Miss<br>Spelled words.

"Hey Randy, Sora were back is Dag awake yet" Norb asked setting down the wood logs.

"No the machine still healing Dag about 1 hour said  
>Randy.<p>

"Well as long as Daggett's comes out good as new then I'm good" said Norb.

"I agree with you on that Norbert" said Sora smiling.

"Are you just saying that because you love him" Leroy teased?

"What no you're crazy" said Sora blushing.

"Hey you don't have to lie I really think my bro-ther loves you back" said Norb with a smirk.

"Really you do" Sora asked surprise.

"Believe me he never like any girls in his life the only 2 girls he friends with is our Mom and our sisters name Chelsea and Stacy and Leroy said when you kiss Dag on the cheek he blushed Daggett never would never let a girl kiss him and blush so I truly think he loves you to" said Norb smiling.

"Even if this is all true I don't have the guts to tell him" said Sora frowning.

"Don't worry will help you beside I all ways wanted Dag to be with someone he loves I didn't think this would ever happen" said Norb.

"Why would you think that" Sora asked?

"Dag is a big goof and I didn't think he ever love anyone anyway" said Norb.

"Well I really love Daggett I don't see why anyone would not want to be with Dag" said Sora lightly blushing.

"Well I am happy about someone loving Daggett now all I have to do is make Dag confess he loves you too" said Norb.

Really you're going to help me Sora asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes but you or Dag has to confess to one or another" said Leroy.

"Deal but when do I tell him when he wakes up" Sora asked.

"Honestly I always wanted Dag to confess to a girl he loves her so I was going to tape it so when Dag said he never said that I'll have the prof and last word" Norb smirked.

"Fine whatever as long as you're true to your word" said Sora.

"I promise but like Leroy said Dag got to confess to you" said Norb.

"Well that's great so we have a plan but let's not talk about it now because sleeping beauty is waking up" said Randy chuckling.

"Is Dag healed said Norb jumping on his feet.

"Yes Dag healed" said Randy smiling.

Both Sora and Norb ran up to the machine to see all Dag's cuts and bruises were indeed gone as Dag slowly walks out of the machine.

"Hey buddy how ya feeling" Norb asked his younger twin.

"Eh I feel great" Dag smiled

"I feel so much better" Dag looked up and saw Sora and lightly blushed.

"Hey Dag so now I don't have to worry about you hurting yourself this time" Sora teased.

"Heh yea" said Dag blushing dark red.

"Oh yea you're in love Daggy wag" said Norb to himself.

"Well come on Daggy wag let's celebrate for your recovery" said Norb smiling. Dag smiled back

"Sounds good Norbie" said Dag.

"But we're going to have to walk about 10 miles the surprise is there" said Norb smiling.

"Alright Norbie orbie let's get going" said Dag doing his snorting pant.

"You know Dag that's snorting pant you have sounds really cute" said Sora blushing.

Dag's whole face went bright red from what Sora said.

"Heh heh thanks Dag" smiled trying to hide his blushed face.

"Aright off we go" said Leroy walking up the stream.

"Bro wait up" said Sora running up to her brother.

"Come on Daggy wag" said Norb wrapping one of his arms around Dag's shoulders.

"Ok said Dag a little confuses.

As they all walk off to Norbs special surprise for Dag Norb decided to talk to Dag quietly.

"Hey Norb why are we so far back from Sora and Leroy Dag asked confuse.

"We need to talk and Sora can't hear us" said Norb with a smirk.

"Ok Norb what is it Dag asked more confused.

"I never thought you actually fall in love" said Norb smiling.

"WHAT" Dag eyes shot wide open as Daggett stop walking and look at Norb shocked?

"Dag I know you like Sora I saw you blushing you never blushed before" said Norb with a smirk.

"That doesn't mean I love her" said Dag turning cherry red.

"Leroy told me you to had your arms around each other when you were sleep you never let a girl hold you or you hold a girl" said Norb smirking. Dag's whole body went numb.

"I didn't have my teddy bear so I Couldn't sleep so Sora understand me cause she has a teddy too so she said we...wrap our arms around each other so we felt safe" said Dag feeling like his face was on fire.

"Dag Dag Dag don't deny it you are head over heels for her just confess" said Norb wrapping his arm around Dag's shoulder.

"Fine Norbert your right I love her I really do but if you tell her I'll ripe you're... but Norb interrupted him.

"Hey I just wanted you to confess now that you did we move on to faze 2" said Norb smiling evilly and running up to Randy.

"Hey he confess he loves her we move on to faze 2" said Norb grinning.

"Alright sounds like a plan" said Randy also grinning.

"So what was that all about this morning Leroy asked his sister.

"What do you mean" Sora asked confuse.

"When I woke up I saw your arms around Daggett and his arms around you" said Leroy.

Sora whole face went blood red.

"It's not what you think Dag woke up in the middle of the night he told me he couldn't sleep without his teddy bear..." But Leroy Interrupted her.

"Wait he has teddy bear just like you" Leroy asked surprised.

"Yes and I felt really sorry for him I understand I sleep so much better with my teddy bear so I said we could wrap our arms around each other" said Sora blushing.

"Well that's one heck of a story so you said that stuff last night so you could hold your boyfriend" Leroy teased.

"He's not my boyfriend I wish he is but he's not" said Sora frowning.

"He will be soon" said Leroy smirking.

"What do you mean" Sora asked confuse.

"I think his instincts are truly kick in now so maybe even tonight you could tell him" said Leroy.

"What if he doesn't love me back" said Sora.

"I would be flying through the air if he doesn't love you back and that's imposable" said Leroy.

"So when do you think I should confess my feelings to him" Sora asked.

"No you don't Norb wants Dag confessing to you" said Leroy.

"And if he doesn't" Sora asked with a sad look.

"Trust me sis you won his heart he'll confess all you have to do is love Dag and don't hurt him" said Leroy.

"I never do that to Dag he's too sweet" said Sora smiling.

"Oh hey Sora is it ok if I talk to Leroy and could you please keep Dag Company" said Norb with a smirk.

"Oh ok sure" Sora smiled walking past Randy to Dag.

Dag's whole heart jumped when he saw Sora.

"Heh hi Sora Dag" smiled.

"Hi Dag Norb wanted to talk to Leroy so I thought I keep you company till there done" said Sora smiling and lightly blushing.

"Thanks it fun having someone you can talk to besides your brother" said Dag smiling.

"Ya no kidding with you on that Daggy... Oh I'm sorry I..." But Dag interrupted her.

"It's find you can call me Daggy all you want" Dag smiled.

"Thanks Daggy" Sora smiled back.

"So he really confesses that he loves her" Leroy asked?

"Yep now all we have to do is began Faze 2" Norb smiled.

"So what is faze 2" Randy asked.

"Remember the carnival we past that be the perfect place for Dag to confess get them to go on the fairest wheel "said Norb smiling evilly.

"Wow that's smart anyway how long till were there" asked Leroy?

"By walking 45 mins, running 20 mins" said Randy.

"Alright let's just walk let the two love birds talk more" Leroy chuckled.

"Yea but they are like one of the same" said Norb.

"Yea I see that but Dag better take good care of my sister" said Leroy.

"Trust me him falling in love for the very first time and with his instant fully kick in now he'll protect her with his life and love her forever" said Norb smiling.

"You know oddly I trust you I do see the love he has for my sister and it's not that fake puppy love its true love" said Leroy.

45 mins later  
>"Ah come on Norbie what's the big..." But Dag stops taking as Dag and Sora jaws drop wide open.<p>

"A carnival No way come on Norbie let's go" said Dag jumping up and down happily.

"Na Dag I don't feel like riding how about you take Sora" said Norb with a smirk.

"Well alright Sora..." But Sora interrupted him

"Are you kidding me of course I will ride rides with you Daggy" Sora smiled brightly grabbing Dag's paws as they both went off and started riding rides like no tomorrow.

"Smart thinking when do we began faze 3 Leroy asked? When it gets dark then we get them in the fairest wheel and have the control guy stop them at the top and leave it from there said Norb. Alright said Randy and Norb at the same time.

"Woo" screamed Dag and Sora as they came of their first ride

"That was amazing what do you want to ride next Sora asked excited.

"Eh eh eh eh ah Oooooo that one" said Dag pointed to the tea cups Sora's smile brightly.

"Ohhh yea Daggy let's go" said Sora grabbing Dag's paw as they ran for their next ride.

"Man those 2 are having a lot of fun already" Norb said.

"We'll let them they deserved it" said Randy smiling.

"Well if it isn't my old Boyfriend" Faith said happily.

Norb turn around felt his heart exploded.

"Faith is it really you" said Norb with tears in his eyes.

"Yes silly I miss you" said Faith hugging Norb.

"I miss you to I thought I never see you again" said Norb.

"I thought the same thing by the way what are you doing here I thought your still with your parents said Faith.

"Mom had a second liter so me and Dag had to move out build our dam about 3 miles away from our parents" said Norb.

"So why you over 700 miles away then" Faith asked?

"I got mad at Dag and hit him in the face he ran away and fell of a water and came 1000 miles away from our home we found Dag he's over there with his new friend" said Norb pointing to Dag.

"I'm sorry to hear that at least you guys are alright" said Faith smiling.

"Hey Norb you should have came with us these rides are nuts" said Dag smiling and doing his snorting pants.

"Hey you look familiar" said Dag then it hit him

"Faith your back you know Norbie stills loves you" Dag chuckled.

"Really Faith turn and face Norb that's good Norbie because I still love you" Faith smiled.

"Really you do" said Norb.

"Well nice to see you again Faith but me and Sora are going to ride more rides right Sora" Dag asked Sora.

You got that right Daggy Sora smiled as they went off again.

Is Daggy here is finally in love with someone Faith asked surprised.

Yep and we have a plan to get them together tonight

Said Norb smiling.

Where do I sigh said Faith smiling

"You wanna help" Norb smiled

"Are you kidding I always wanted to see Dag have a girlfriend like his sweet cute brother" said Faith kissing Norb on the cheek.

"So you maybe want to get back together Norb smiled while blushing.

"Of course I do but right now let's get this plan of yours in to motion I want front row seat to this" Faith smiled.

"Then let's hurry its finally dark so we can start faze 3" Leroy smiled.

"Then let's go" said Faith already running for Dag and Sora.

"Wow Sora your so much fun to hang out with" Dag smiled.

"Your so much fun to hang out with too Daggett" Sora smiled.

"Hey guys" Faith smiled.

"Hi again Faith" Said Dag.

"Dag you got to go on the fairest wheel its so mind blowing" said Faith with a smile.

"Oh yea Dag let's go it's the only thing we haven't been on yet" said Sora.

"Sure why not said Dag.

"Hey before you go Dag can I talk to you for a second brother to brother" said Norb.

"Will it be quick" Dag asked.

"Super quick promise" said Norb.

"Ok Norbie be right back" Sora said Dag.

"So what is it Norbie Dag asked? Dag this is your chance tell her your feelings on the fairest wheel" said Norb.

"But Norb she'll probably just laugh at me" said Dag frowning.

"Dag Sora's the one for you tell her your feelings on the fairest wheel if you don't you might lose her forever" said Norb.

"Aright Norbie I'll tell her but when on the fairest wheel" Dag asked?

"When the fairest wheel stops with you guys at the top" said Norb.

"Ok" said Dag lightly smiling.

"You can do this Daggy wag I know you can" said Norb hugging Dag.

"Ya your right I can come on Norbie let's go" said Dag waking to the fairest wheel.

"Hey were back yea Sora lets go" said Dag taking Sora's paw as they are seated in the fairest wheel as they staring moving up once they reach the top Dag finally spoke.

"Ah Sora" said Dag with his heart pounding.

"Yes Dag" Sora asked?

"I want to ask you something important" said Dag.

"Of course Dag what's on your mine" Sora asked?

"I...I...love you I don't know if you love me maybe could we give us a short" Dag asked.

Sora heart skips a beat from hearing Dag.

"OF COURSE we can give us a short I love you too" Sora smiled brightly kissing Dag passionately on the lips. Norb saw them kissing and smiled.

"There ya go brother there ya go" said Norb to himself smiling.

End of Chapter 5  
>Hope you enjoyed pleased review.<p> 


	6. Now Together

**Angry Beavers  
>Chapter 6<br>Now Together**

Hope you Enjoy please Review.

"I can't see them what's happening up there" said Leroy jumping.

"They just kiss now it looks like there talking" said Norb with a smirk.

"So our plan work then" Faith asked?

"Well getting them confession yes them together not sure yet but the chances are great" said Norb.

Dag's lips felt like thousands of sparks as they were flying through Sora lips also once they broke apart Sora was first to speak.

"Wow that was...amazing my very first kiss and it was outstanding" Sora smiled dreamily how about you Dag Sora asked.

"It was...the most amazing feeling ever all those sparks flying throw your lips" Dag smiled.

"Yea" said Sora kissing Dag's cheek.

"So does this mean... You're my girlfriend now" Dag asked with a blushed face.

"Only if you're my boyfriend" Sora smiled grabbing Dag's paw.

"Yes of course" Dag smiled

"So will you give us a chance then" Dag asked with his heart pounding like a drum.

"Yes I give you a chance" said Sora locking lips with Dag.

The fairest wheel started moving again as both Sora and Dag started coming down.

Once they reach the bottom they saw Norb and Leroy with big smirks.

"What" Both Dag and Sora asked at the same time?

"Don't think I didn't see you kiss Sora Daggett"  
>said Norb smiling.<p>

"Same thing what Norb said Sora" said Leroy smiling. Both Sora and Dag faces turn blood red Till Dag spoke.

"Yea Norb so what I love her and she loves me that's all that matters" said Dag holding Sora's paw.

"So you too are Boyfriend and Girlfriend now" Norb smirked.

"Yea so" said Dag.

"Well I glad for you finally have a girlfriend I never was expecting you my dear bro-ther to really have a girlfriend" said Norb.

"Well your wrong about the never having a girlfriend cause I really love him" said Sora kissing Dag's cheek. Dag blushed.

"Well we better get going we still got a long way to go" said Leroy.

"Wait if you guys want you can stay at my Dam for the night" said Faith.

"No Faith that's too generous" said Norb.

"Nonuse please it would be nice to have guest for a change please Norb" said Faith pleased.

"Alright" said Norb smiling.

"Alright then off we go then" said Faith smiling while walking to her dam.

5 mins later

"So how are you doing Sora" Dag Asked.

"I'm fantasist I had fun today with my good friend Dag and now who Is now my boyfriend" Sora smiled while grabbing Dag's paw.

Dag sweetly smiled back also kissing Sora gently on the lips.

"So you want to help me get back at Norb" Dag smiled at Sora.

"Why are we getting back at Norb" Sora asked?

"He embarrassed us after we got of the fairest wheel now we embarrassed him with Faith" Dag smirked.

"We have to be pretty desperate to do that... LETS DO IT" said Sora smiling.

Dag smiled back passionately kissing Sora on the lips.

"So what do we need to do to get them together" Sora asked?

"Eh Norbutt already head over heels for her we just got get her to like Norb back" said Dag doing his snorting pant.

"So when do we strike" Sora asked smiling.

"Eh eh let's just strike tomorrow I just want to spend the rest of the night with my new girlfriend" said Dag smiling.

"Ohhh Daggy" said Sora hugging Dag tight.

"Heh get a load with the love birds" said Leroy smiling.

"Yea but at least they have someone" said Randy frowning.

"Hey don't worry my friend I know the perfect girl..." said Leroy as Randy interrupts him.

"I...don't like girls I love this boy beaver" said Randy blushing.

"WelI I won't Judge you actually I am glad for you so who is this boy beaver you speak of" Leroy asked curiously.

"His names Byron but he doesn't even like me anyway" said Randy frowning.

"You tell him yet" Leroy asked?

"No I don't want him to hate me" said Randy.

"I thought you said Byron was your brother right" Leroy asked?

"Right" said Randy slightly confused.

"Well he's your brother he wouldn't hate you even if he didn't have the same feelings" said Leroy.

"How do you know..."? But Leroy interrupted him.

"I fell in love with my brother also I confessed to him he was shocked but he told me he nots gay or bi but he said he loves me no matter what" said Leroy.

"So where is your brother then" Randy asked?

"He joined the army wanted to fight for our Country I happy for him but me and Sora are never going to see him again" said Leroy having a few tears roll down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Randy hugging Leroy for comfort.

"Thanks Randy" said Leroy tightens his grip around Randy.

"No problem" said Randy smiling.

"So Norbie it's been so long since I last saw you I miss you and kind of Dag so much" said Faith.

"I get me but why only kind of missing Dag" Norb asked confused.

"Your brothers nice but it's like I don't even exist when I try to talk to him it's shocking that he actually said something to me today" said Faith.

"Well to be honest Dag went through that love instant thing we went through also now he thinks girls are not koody well at least Sora" said Norb.

"I thought he went through that with us" Faith asked surprised.

"Turns out no, but now his instants are finally kicked in now he has Sora which is shocking" said Norb.

"Come on Be nice Norb sure Dag's a goof and a doofus sometimes but that's better than a no good jerk who just wants a girl only for her body" said Faith.

"I know your right" said Norb.

"So I know this sudden but would you maybe want to come back with us" Norb asked blushing.

"Norb I love to but I have nowhere up there to build a Dam" said Faith.

"You can live with us" said Norb smiling.

"Norb I can't that's too generous" said Faith.

"I'll let you stay, all I asked is one teeny tiny favor" said Norb.

What's that said Faith smiling already knowing the answer.

"Would you be my girlfriend again" said Norb blushing. Faith smiled

"I never wanted to stop being your girlfriend Norbie" said Faith kissing Norbs on the lips.

"AHHH SPOOT" said Dag with stream flowing out his ears.

"I know we miss our shot to get back at Norb" said Sora frowning.

"Don't worry Sora will get him back it's never over till someone gives in and we can't" said Dag holding Sora's paw.

"You got that right Daggy Wag" said Sora kissing Dag on the lips.

"Alright here we are guys" said Faith opening the door letting everyone in

"I know it's small and I'm sorry everyone I don't have a lot of money said Faith.

"Its ok I slept in a dam that make your bones shake" said Leroy sitting down.

"Yea I know what you mean brother so it's more than enough so thank you" said Sora smiling.

"Alright I'm going to bed guys night if you want food go into my kitchen and help yourself" said Faith walking to her bedroom.

"Faith wait" said Dag in a singsong voice Sora instantly understood what Dag was about to do so she run with Dag and started smiling at Norb.

"You talking to me" Faith asked surprised.

"Ah uh there's not enough room out here for all of us if it's ok could my brother sleep with you tonight since you to are dating again" said Dag smiling evilly at Norb.

Norb and Faith turn bright red. Norb went be hide Dag and whisper

"What are you doing" said Norb in a shaking tone.

"Payback" Dag whispered back smiling.

"Ah...yea sure come on Norb you can sleep with me tonight". Said Faith grabbing Norb's paw.

As both beavers left the room Dag and Sora burst out laughing.

"Wow you to went low" said Leroy.

"Don't worry brother your next" said Sora smirking.

"Why am I too" Leroy asked scared.

"For embarrassing me and Dag after the fairest wheel" said Sora.

"Well jokes on you because I don't have anybody" said Leroy smiling.

"Don't worry when you do were goanna getcha" said Dag smiling.

Leroy only gulped in fear.

"Well fun is fun lets go to bed Daggy cakes" said Sora kissing Dag's nose.

"Okie dokey Sora" said Dag blushing.

"Ah come on Randy let's get some sleep" said Leroy closing his eyes.

In Faith Rooms  
>"I can't believe they got us back" said Faith with wide eyes.<p>

"Well that's Dag for ya" said Norb blushing.

"Well this means war" said Faith smiling wickedly.

"Aren't we taking this too far" said Norb?

"Come on Norb we can't be the ones to give in" said Faith kissing Norb on the lips.

"Alright buts let get some sleep we want to get back to our Dam soon" said Norb wrapping his arms around Faith.

"Yea true well night Norbie" said Faith wrapping her arms around Norb and kissing him on the lips as they all fell into slumber.

End of Chapter 6  
>Hope you Enjoyed please review.<p> 


	7. We Got To Move

**Angry Beavers  
>Chapter 7<br>We Got To Move**

2 Hours Later

Leroy's eyes shot wide open then he jumped up and ran to the window looking outside.

"SPOOT SPOOOT SPOOT HOW DID THEY FOUND US. Screamed Leroy too himself. Leroy ran to Sora and started shaking her

"Sora wake up come on Sora wake up please" said Leroy.

"Eh Leroy what are you doing" Sora asked confused.

"Mom and Dad they found us" said Leroy.

"Spoot alright listen get Norb and Faith up I'll get Dag and Randy" said Sora.

"Alright but hurry" said Leroy running to Faiths room.

In Faith Rooms  
>Norb Faith wake up said Leroy shaking them both like crazy.<p>

"Ewww ah what? Are you doing in here Leroy" Norb asked confused? Faith starting opening her eyes and saw Leroy.

"Leroy what are you doing" asked Faith slightly confused?

"Listen to me both of you we have to leave now" said Leroy pulling them up.

"Wait why" asked Norb?  
>"My parents are here if they find us they'll kill us all" said Leroy?<p>

Both Norb and Faith eyes shot wide open.  
>"Oh no what are we going to do" said Faith.<br>"We need to move now" said Leroy grabbing both their paws as the three beavers headed to get Dag, Sora and Randy.

"Dag wake up" said Sora shaking him like no tomorrow.

"Find Dag you want be like that I'm breaking up with you" said Sora.

Dag eyes shot wide open as Dag jumped on his feet.

"Eh what I please don't leave me I love you PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME"  
>said Dag with tears falling down his face. Sora slaps him<p>

"Hey Spoot head I'm not breaking up with I just said it to get you awake and beside Daggy I love you"  
>said Sora smiling and locking lips with Dag but really quickly they broke apart.<p>

"Listen Dag we got to move now my parents are closed if they find us they'll kill us all" said Sora.

"Wait there back" said Dag with wide eyes.

"Yes we need to leave now Leroy's getting Faith and your brother let's get Randy" said Sora running up to Randy.

"Randy wake up Randy" said Sora. Dag grabs a cup of water and started pouring water on Randy's face.

"Ahhh I'm up I'm up" said Randy trying to cover his face.

"SORA WE NEED TO GO NOW" screamed Leroy.

"Alright everyone follow me and Leroy and keep up" said Sora.

"KIDS OPEN THE DOOR NOW" screamed Bob.

"GUYS FOLLOW ME" said Dag running for the kitchen.  
>"Dag wait" said Leroy as everyone ran after him.<p>

"Dag put that chair down" said Norb.

Dag didn't listen as Dag smashed the window open.  
>"Hurry this way" said Dag grabbing Sora's paw.<p>

"Looks like we don't have a choice let's go"  
>said Leroy jumping out the window. Everyone else followed<br>"Ok... This way"said Leroy while running full speed as everyone else went running after him.

"KIDS DARN IT LETS HURRY TEACH THEM A LESSON FOR THIS" Screamed Bob.

"Shut up will get them buts lets hurry" said Jane.

As the insane parents ran out the window trying to find their kids who were running for their life's.

"Ok everyone here Sora Dag Norb Randy" said Leroy.

"Eh yep Daggett here" said Dag lightly panting.

"Yea bro I'm here too" said Sora.

"Yea Norbert here" said Norb panting heavily.

"Randy here but were not alone" said Randy pointing to the black shadows.

Everyone look up and jumped back.

"THERE YOU ARE LITTLE BRATS NOW COME HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT" SCREAMED Bob.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING HER YOU SICK MAN" snapped Leroy.

"HOW DARE YOU LITTLE BRAT" SCREAMED Bob.

"Bob stop Leroy Sora were sorry we're just mad if you come home everything will be alright I promised"  
>said Jane.<p>

As Jane said those words something in Dag just snapped.

"NO YOU SPOOTY SPOOT HEADS YOUR JUST LYING YOU CAN'T TAKE MY SORA AWAY FROM ME I LOVE HER" Said Drag putting his paw in front of Sora as a protecting sigh.

"WAIT YOU TOOK MY SORA YOU LITTLE BRAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"  
>said Bob running at Dag.<p>

Dag instants kick in as he pushed Sora back and jumped at Bob and bit a piece of his neck out as Bob neck had blood pouring out of his neck as Bob screamed in pain while punching Dag in the face as Dag fell to the ground with his nose bleeding.

"OH YOUR DEAD" Screamed Bob grabbing Dag and throwing Dag 20 feet as Dag hit a tree as Dag screamed in pain.

"Ya scream for me you little brat this you get for taking my Daughter said Bob walking to Dag.

"I NEVER took her she loves me and I love her you're the sick one here for trying to rape your own Daughter you sick man" said Dag standing up.

"ME HA SHE SHOULD FEEL HONOR" Screamed Bob.

"Why would she feel honor your just a sick man who should be lock away forever if not be killed with your wife also" said Dag.

"ARR YOU LITTLE BRAT" screamed Bob throwing a punch at Dag as Dag dodging Bob move as Dag punch bob in the face.

"He can't stop him alone" said Leroy jumping in giving Dag a hand as Leroy pick up his father and threw Bob 10 feet away from them.

"Are you alright Daggett" said Leroy pulling Dag up.

"Yea I'm fine said Dag get everyone out of here before he stops me" said Dag.

"I'm not leaving you with him he will kill you" said Leroy.

"I'll die for Sora as long as she safe from this sick man" said Dag taking his stand.

"Well I can't let my soon to be brother die" said Leroy.

"But I'm not marrying..." said Dag. As Leroy interrupted him.

"Not yet but I don't see anyone better for her then you face it brother you to were just meant to be" said Leroy smiling.

Dag only blushes.  
>"Listen to me takes Sora and the rest out of here now" said Leroy facing Dag.<br>"Take care of my sister for me" said Leroy as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Hey you're not doing this your my brother I'll help you stop him even if that means we go down together" said Dag.

"Dag you can't be serous" said Leroy.

"ALRIGHT SON YOU WANNA DIE TOO FINE" said Bob as pulled out a shout gun.  
>"Any last words you brats" said Bob.<p>

"YEA HEY SPOOT HEAD UP HERE" Said a voice. As beam of light flew down and blasted Bob as bob instantly fell to the ground as Byron shot Jane down also.

Everyone looks up and saw nothing but Randy only smiled.  
>"Byron I knew you come" said Randy lightly blushing.<p>

"Well Randy I couldn't let you have all the fun"  
>said Byron jumping down hugging Randy.<p>

Randy started blushing bright red

"Since when do you like hugging me" said Randy smiling.

"BITE ME" snapped back Byron. So Randy bite Byron's neck.

"OUCH I was being derma tick you Spoot head" said Byron.

Byron looks at Dag and smile.  
>"And it's good to see you still in the land of the living" said Byron.<p>

"So are our parents dead" Sora asked?

"No I wipe there memories they never even know you guys are" said Byron.

"Well that's a relieve now if you guys don't mine I'm going back to sleep" said Leroy dropping himself to the ground panting heavily.

"Daggy wag are you ok your nose is bleeding and your have a few of your ribs are cracked said Sora with a few tears coming down her check.

"Yes Sweet heart I'm ok" said Dag blushing.

"So you finally get a girlfriend" said Byron.

"Ah yea" said Dag blushing.

"Well she one nice lady hi I'm Byron Randy's older brother nice to meet you" said Byron.

"Hi my names Sora and this Is my brother Leroy" said Sora.

"Yea yea night and thank you Dag you're a good brother" Said Leroy smiling while closing his eyes.

"Well I'm with Leroy but are you sure you're ok Dag" asked Norb with concern?

"Yes Norbie I promise you I'm ok" Dag smiling.

"Alright brother good night" said Norb closing his eyes.

Everyone sat down closed their eyes and fell back to sleep expect for Byron and Randy.

"Byron there's something I got to tell you said Randy blushing.

"What is it Randy" Byron asked?

"I...I...I love you" said Randy blushing bright red.

End of Chapter 7  
>Please review hope you enjoyed<p> 


	8. A Fast Way Home

**Angry Beavers**  
><strong>Chapter 8<strong>  
><strong>A Fast Way Home<strong>

Byron heart skips a beat when he heard Randy.

"What did you just say" said Byron said with wide eyes.

"I love you so maybe can we..." said Randy but was cut short by Byron's lips  
>Press against his own<br>Randy gently smiled while kissing back

"I love you too" said Byron smiling

"So you want to be with me" said Randy smiling

"I love too" said Byron kissing Randy passionately on the lips.

"So how did you make gun like that" ask Randy

"Took time but she a beauty" said Byron smiling

"Yea so how long till we can get Dag and Norb back home" ask Randy?

"I think if we keep moving we should be in about a few months" said Byron

"It's there anyway faster" ask Randy

"We need a car to get home faster if we did about 3 days" said Byron

"So let's get a car then" said Randy

"But how brother we have very little money at the second, and cars cost a lot of money" said Byron

"Will hit the next town and see if there's anything we can get for transportation ok" said Randy kissing Byron on the lips.

"Ok fine but let's get some sleep we have to fine a car tomorrow" said Byron closing his eyes.

"Yea ok night Byron I love you" said Randy in a whisper

"Night Randy I love you too" said Byron

As both Beaver fell in to slumber

6 hours later

Sora yawn while rubbing her eyes and see Dag lightly snoring and stands up while waking everybody up expect for Leroy and Dag

Listen those too can lie Dag has 2 broken ribs and Leroy cut up pretty bad can we use the machine again Sora asked?

Yes do you want them both in at the same time then Randy asked

Yes can you get your machine set while me Byron and Norb get Dag and Leroy

Just a sec said Randy

"There I'll help too just put them in the machine me and Norb will get Dag while you and Byron get Leroy said Randy walking to Dag.

"Ok" said Everyone quietly as they all got them in.

Dag open his eyes and started screaming

Leroy jumped  
>"WHAT DAG THEY BACK"<br>said Leroy hitting his head

"No were in the machine" said Dag with wide eyes

"Oh no" said Leroy

"SORA LET US OUT" Screamed Leroy

"I can't you both Need heal first hit it" said Sora

Randy pushed the green button as both Dag and Leroy pass out.

"Alright while they heal me and Randy have a plan to get all of us back to Dag and Norb's in 3-4 days" said Byron

"Even if we ran everyday it will take at least 2 months" said Sora

"If we can find a car we can get to Norb and Dag's dam in 3-4 days" said Randy

"Where are we going to fine a car" said Norb

"In the next town, about 20 miles they might have a car we can use" said Byron smiling

"And If they don't" ask Faith

"Then we'll have to walk then" said Randy frowning

"But let's not get hopeless here we might really have a chance here" said Byron.

"Alright so how long till we head to the next town then" Norb asked

"When Daggett and Leroy are healed which should be in 1 hour" said Randy

"Ok Faith do you have any backpacks and some containers to carrier water" asked Sora

Yes but only 2 backpacks and 3 containers said Faith

"That's ok Norb Byron get much Food as you can for us like wood and logs those things while me and Faith get the backpacks and containers and fill the containers with water While Randy you stay and make sure your thingy machine thing works alright let's move out" said Sora

Sora and Faith run to Faith's Dam as they get the things they can while Norb and Byron get wood

"Ha wow Dag you got yourself one heck of a lady You better be careful with her" Randy chuckled.

With Norb and Byron

"So Byron if we find a car we'll need money for gas you know that right" said Norb

"Yes luckily Sora thought that out I have enough money for the gas but that's it nothing else" said Byron

"Alright I have very little money with me but I could buy the oil so we can get home very soon" said Norb smiling

"Alright sounds good let's get the wood before Dag's girlfriend gets angry" said Byron grabbing wood.

"Yea" said Norb grabbing wood

With Faith and Sora

"Ok I found them" said Faith holding the 2 backpacks And the 3 water containers

"Alright great now all we have to do is get back too Randy and check on my brother and..." But Faith interrupted her

"Your future husband" said Faith smirking

"WHAT Dag's my boyfriend I don't know if he would want to marry me" said Sora blushing.

"Are you kidding he's head over heels for you last night he told Leroy he die for you when they were fighting your Dad" said Faith

"He really said that" said Sora speechless

"He truly loves you, same with me I truly love Norb" said Faith smiling.

"So you truly love Norb" Sora smirks

"Yea I do I hope he wants to marry me" said Faith blushing

"Don't worry I think he wants to marry you too" said Sora smiling

"And same with you and Dag" said Faith hugging Sora

"Let's hurry and get back before the boys complain" joked Sora

"Yea your right" said Faith

Sora and Faith grab the supplies and headed back

With Randy and pass out Leroy and Daggett

"I finally have Byron as my mate it took forever but I got him now" smiled Randy

"So you too are going out now" said Leroy

"WHAT HOW ARE YOU AWAKE" said Randy with wide eyes

"You need more than sleeping gas too keep me out for long so you and your brother are finally together" said Leroy smiling brighter

"Ah yea" said Randy smiling

"Well good for you my friend but could you GET ME OUT OF HERE" Screamed Leroy the last part

"Sure wait one sec" said Randy

Moments later

"So how long till Dag's healed" ask Leroy ask

About 20 mins said Randy

"Ha he's defiantly one tuff Beaver like my brother" said Leroy slightly smiling

"Yea he sure is" said Randy smiling.

10 mins later

"Hey Randy were back LEROY what are you doing you need to be healing" said Sora.

'Listen I'm fully healed Dags going to need 10 more mins so we got a plan on getting Dag and Norb home fast yet" asked Leroy

"Yes were getting a car if we can get a car we'll be there in 3-4 days" said Sora smiling

"Sounds good but we have no money" said Leroy

"Don't worry will figure everything out but right now faze 1 is getting to the next town" said Norb coming out of the woods

"Well the First thing you SPOOT HEADS CAN DO IS GET ME OUT IF THIS NUT BOX" Screamed Dag banging his head on the glass

"Alright alright hold on" said Sora opening the door

As Dag jumped out panting heavily

"Please don't ever put me in there again" said Dag panting heavily

"Well Daggy maybe if you stop trying to get hurt so much then you won't have too" said Sora wrapping her arms around Dag's shoulder Dag blushes bright red

"Ok love you" said Dag smiling

"Love you too Daggy" said Sora locking lips with Dag

Well let's keep moving the next towns not far said Leroy walking

We better keep up said Sora grabbing Dag's paw

Ok right beside you Sora said Dag smiling.

So you gonna hold my paw Norbie ask Faith intertwining her paw with Norb's

"You bet babe" said Norb locking lips with Faith

20 miles later

"There's the town let's see if there are any cars we can get" said Byron  
>running<p>

Everyone started running with Byron as the Beaver group reach the town

In The Town

"Listen I can't give you a car I'm sorry" said the worker

"Spoot what are we going to do" ask Leroy

"Alright listen little dude I can't give you a car but I'll give you a broken car you fix it's yours for free I give you all parts you'll need I'll meet you in the garage" said the worker walking away

"So we have a chance all I have to do is fixed the car listen I need to do this everyone go around town and look around I'll get you guys when I fixed the car" said Leroy

"Ok good luck brother" said Sora hugging Leroy

"No problem now go have fun with your boyfriend" said Leroy smirking

Sora blushes while grabbing Dag's paw as Dag, Sora, Norb and Faith head out

"Me and Byron will stay and help in any way we can" said Randy smiling

"Alright sounds good let's get to work" said Leroy

End of Chapter 8


	9. She's The One

**Angry Beavers  
>Chapter 9<br>She's The One**

With Sora,Dag,Norb and Faith

"So while Leroy Byron and Randy work on the car what do we do till then" ask Faith

'Let's just look around I think they have a jewelry shop maybe we could go and see a few things" said Sora

"Sounds good how about you and Faith go and me and Norb will catch up" said Dag smiling

"Ok see ya soon Daggy" said Sora giving Dag a quick peck in the lips as Sora and Faith left

"Norb I need your help" said Dag blushing

"Yes Daggy wag what do ya need" ask Norb

"Norb she the one the one I want to...Marry could you help me" asked Dag

"Do you truly love her" asked Norb wrapping his arm around Dag's shoulder smiling brightly

"With all my heart Norb" said Dag smiling

"Well then go for her, they're going to a jewelry shop let's see if Sora likes any rings and when she not looking we will buy it sound good" said Norb smiling

"Ok Norb and thanks" said Dag smiling

"I just want you happy Dag if she the one then she's the one let's go" said Norb as they both ran down trying to catch up with Sora and Faith

With Sora and Faith

"So you think Dag's going to ask you to marry him soon" asked Faith

"I don't know we just started dating a few days ago right now would be crazy if he already proposed to me" said Sora blushing

"I don't know about that you too were meant to be I think he's already looking for a ring" said Faith

"No he can't be we haven't even been around anyway that sells rings" said Sora

"Well we're going to one right now" said Faith lightly jabbing Sora with her elbow while smirking

"Well still" said Sora blushing bright red

"So if he did propose to you really soon what would you say" asked Faith facing at Sora

"...yes" said Sora blushing madly

"See you too little beavers were meant to be" said Faith wrapping her arms around Sora

"So if I were you find a ring you like and leave the store so the little Doofus can buy your ring" said Faith

"Hey he's not a Doofus he's smart funny and cute and he really loves me" said Sora smiling

"I agree but his middle name is Doofus" said Faith smiling

"What"? Responded Sora

"Hey guys sorry about that Dag just saw something cool" said Norb smiling

"Well that's great me and Sora are heading to go look at some rings care to join us" said Faith winking at Norb

"We love too" said Norb smiling

"Great off we go" said Sora grabbing Dag's paw

With Leroy Byron and Randy

"How you doing down there" asked  
>Randy<p>

"So far so good" said Leroy lightly smiling

"How long do you think till we fix it" asked Byron

"About an hour" said Leroy

"Alright I try fixing the sparking problem" said Randy

"Randy don't you're going..." but he didn't finished as Randy had a light shock as he jump back

"You ok Randy" ask Byron with concern

"Yea I'm ok Byron" said Randy locking lips with Byron

Back with Sora, Dag, Norb and Faith

In the Jewelry Shop

"You never told me your middle name was Doofus why Doofus" asked Sora

"Because my grandpa middle name was also Doofus so my Mama and Da da maid my middle name Doofus" said Dag blushing

"Well I think it's cute" said Sora kissing Dag's cheek

Dag smiled while blushing bright red

"So what's your full name Daggy" ask Sora

"Daggett Doofus Beaver" said Dag lightly blushing

"Well it's good to know the little things about the person you love" said Sora pecking Dag on the lips

"So see any shiny thingy you like" asked Dag doing his snorting pant

"Nothing yet but I still looking" said Sora kissing Dag on the cheek

"Look at them they truly love each other" said Faith smiling

"Yea they'll be happy together" said Norb smiling

"Well what about me" said Faith in a playful voice

"I love you too" said Norb kissing Faith passionately on the lips

"Ahhh Dag look there kissing...the game still on right" asked Sora

"Ohhh yes the game never ends till someone gives in and we Ohhh no we are not giving in" said Dag doing his snorting pant

"You got that right Daggy" said Sora smiling

"Oh what about this ring said Dag holding a sliver ring with a sky blue diamond on top"

"Oh Dag it's beautiful" said Sora smiling brightly

"Well so you found a ring" asked Faith walking up

"Oh that's beautiful where did you find that" asked Faith

"Dag did it's so pretty" said Sora smiling

"Wow Daggy wag nice eye" said Faith smiling

"Well I don't mean to be rude but we should probably check on Leroy Byron and Randy there probably done by now" said Norb

"Yea Sora and Me will check why don't you guys go quickly see if there are any food places sound good" said Faith winking at Dag

"Alright will be quick come on Dag" said Norb as they ran out the door

"Alright Sora let's go" said Faith grabbing Sora's paw as they run out of the store and off to Leroy and the other too beaver brothers

"Alright Dag hurry" said Norb as they run back in the jewelry shop Dag grab the sky blue ring as they went to the front desk

"Alright sir your charge is 50$"

"Norb I only have 45$" said Dag in a sad tone

"It's fine Dag here" said Norb giving Dag a gold coin

"Thank you so much brother" said Dag hugging Norb as Dag give the worker the money as they got the ring as they're ran back out the store

"There we did it" said Norb smiling

"Yea" said Dag hiding the ring In his fur

"Now all you have to do Is propose to her" said Norb

"But what if she say no" said Dag looking at Norb

"I think she'll say yes she loves you if you go through this much for a girl then your truly in love" said Norb

"Like you and Faith" said Dag smirking

"Yes" said Norb smiling while blushing bright red

"Come on Norbie-orbie let's go" said Dag smiling

"Right beside you buddy" said Norb as they took off

Moments Later

"You know I think you should Marry Faith" said Dag smiling

"Really" Norb asked blushing bright red

"Yea Faith loves you and you love her you too deserved each other" said Dag blushing

"Same with you and Sora" said Norb smiling

At the shop

"Hey guys" said Dag and Norb at the same time

"Hey Dag hey Norb the car fixed now all we have to do us turn it on and hope it works" said Leroy

"Alright here we go" said Leroy turning the key as the car roared to life as everyone clapped

"Alright we can go" said Leroy smiling

"Well I was wrong here gas oil and the car is yours no charge good bye" said the worker

"Yeaaa babe" said Dag

"Alright guys buckle up here we go" said Leroy

"ARRR SPOOT" said Leroy

"What's wrong" asked Sora

'I...I...Can't reach the the stupid gas" said Leroy blushing

Everyone burst out laughing Leroy runs outside and grabs too word stakes and puts them on the gas and breaks

"There now off we go" said Leroy as they started driven off back too Norb and Dag's Dam

End of Chapter 9


	10. Will You Marry Me

**Angry Beavers  
>More Than Friends<br>Chapter 10  
>Will You Marry Me<strong>

Few hours later

"How's Daggett and Sora" asked Leroy

"Right now there sleeping" said Faith smiling

"So it's true you help Dag buy a ring so he can propose to my Sister" ask Leroy smiling

"Yea" said Norb smiling

"Well when is he going to ask her" asked Leroy

"Very soon it just the time has to be right" said Faith

"Well then hold on" said Leroy taking a left turn

"Wait I thought we were so post to going straight for 50 miles" said Byron

"I know but if Dag's going to ask Sora to Marry him he got to do it in the place she always dreamed were she wanted the beaver she loves to propose her" said Leroy smiling

"Well that sweet but where is this special place" asked Faith

"Not too far about 25 miles" said Leroy

"What's there" asked Norb slightly confused

"I can't say I promised Sora never tell anyone you'll just have to wait till we get there" said Leroy

It's best if we wake Dag up so he knows what to Do when we get there said Leroy

Norb gently woke Dag up as Dag jump in the passenger's seat

So you bought my sister a proposing ring said Leroy smiling

Dag body went numb

"I...I..." but Leroy Interrupted him

"It's ok I'm really happy for you, we are on our way to Sora special place said Leroy

"She has a special place" asked Dag confused

"Yes this place was the one place she always wanted to get married at" said Leroy smiling

Dag's whole face went bright red

"So I how long till I ask her" said Dag feeling like his face was on fire

"When we get there listen I know you only been together for a short time but trust me I know she'll say yes" said Leroy smiling

"What if she saids no though" said Dag frowning

"Just put all your love you have for her when you ask her show her you truly want to be with her forever" said Leroy smiling

"Ok I will" said Dag smiling brightly

"You mind showing me the ring" said Leroy smiling

"Sure" said Dag opening the box showing Leroy the ring

"Very nice ring she'll love this" said Leroy smiling

"Shh quiet Sora waking up" said Faith

"Hh Dag? Where did you go" ask Sora to herself

"I'm up here" said Dag smiling

"Oh good" said Sora smirking while jumping on Dag's lap as Dag blushes bright red as Sora lock lips with Dag

"Sorry Daggy I just can't sleep without you" said Sora lightly blushing

"It's ok I can't sleep without you either" said Dag smiling as Dag kisses Sora passionately on the lips.

"Leroy this place looks familiar" said Sora

"What? No Sora your crazy" said Leroy lying

"Well it does" said Sora

"It's ok Sora let's just enjoy the ride till we all get back to mine and Norb's  
>Dam" said Dag kissing Sora on the lips<p>

20 miles later

"We're here" said Leroy smiling

Sora's heart stop

"I remember this place" said Sora smiling brightly

"Leroy why did we come here" asked Sora confused

"We're still 200 miles till your guy's Dam in case we don't ever come back up here I thought we could see this place one last time" said Leroy

"Thank you so much" Leroy Sora hugging Leroy

"So you guys came 800 miles down too come here" asked Norb

"No before we use to live near here but then we moved 800 miles away" said Leroy

"Leroy our brother left us something here remember he told us when we moved far away come back here and get it" said Sora with wide eyes

Leroy eyes shot wide open

"That's right where is it" asked Leroy

"In the water fall be hide the weird looking rock" said Sora

"Then let's go" Said Leroy

"Alright come on Dag" said Sora grabbing Dag's paw as they all ran after Dag and Sora

At The Water Fall

"Eh eh eh eh hey us that it" said Dag pointing to a red looking rock

"Yea that's it" said Sora moving the rock as they found an army lunch box Sora grab Leroy paw as they open the box both their eyes went wide

"Wait read the letter first" said Sora opening the letter

_Dear Leroy and Sora  
>I have news I am coming home soon I don't know how long but I love you both so much till then take the $2000 and the things I got for you I love you both so much I will try to be home soon I promise<br>Love Drake  
><em>  
>Sora was lightly crying as Leroy had tears going down his face<p>

Dag gently hug them both

"It's ok he said he will be coming home soon" said Dag

Leroy look said said Sora giving Leroy the neckless

"It's for you it's Drake army neckless" said Sora

Leroy had tears rolling down his face as he put the neckless around his neck

"This one is yours too" said Leroy handing Sora the other army neckless as Sora put the neckless on she hugged Dag tight

Leroy found another note saying

Only For Leroy

"Go ahead Leroy read it everyone let's go outside" said Sora as everyone went outside as Leroy read the Note

_Dear Brother_

_This Note's only for you_

_Now I know when I am coming home in 5 year's time, and I had a dream that You and Sora found this Beaver name Daggett as you guys set out on as you both help Daggett get back to his Dam as Daggett and Sora fell in love and I saw them getting marry after the 3 years I left this note brother please I want to be there wait till May 19 2001 that's when I will be back make them wait till I get there I want to see my sister getting Marry, I will be home as fast as I can I love you both_

_Love Drake_  
><em>Date 05-19-1997<em>

"It's Been 3 Years and now it's May 2 weeks till we see him again said Leroy smiling brightly  
>I can't wait to see you again brother" said Leroy smiling brightly<p>

Leroy grab the army lunch box while running out of the water fall

"Where's Daggett and Sora" asked Leroy

"Over there" said Norb pointing to Dag and Sora

"That's the spot" said Leroy Running up to Dag while whispering something in his ear

"This is it buddy Do it" said Leroy smiling as Leroy ran back with everyone else

"Sora" said Dag in a shaking voice

"Yes Daggy" said Sora smiling

Dag got on one knee while getting the box out

Sora's heart stop seeing the box

"Sora I know we haven't know each other a Lot but I know you're the only beaver for me" said Dag blushing

"Sora Will You Marry Me" said Dag opening the box as Sora gasp at the ring

"...YES YES I'll marry you" said Sora crying happily

Dag felt his heart explode with happiness as he place the sky blue ring on Sora's paw as they shared a passionately kiss

Everyone Smiled and clapped for them

End of Chapter 10


	11. Almost Home

Angry Beavers  
>More Than Friends<br>Chapter 11  
>Almost Home<p>

"How we doing" asked Leroy

"Happy" said Dag smiling while kissing Sora's cheek

"I'm truly happy also" said Sora hugging Dag tight

Leroy only smiled

"Well I got amazing news were only 400 miles now" said Leroy as everyone cheered

"We're almost home Norbie" said Dag smiling

"I know buddy come on Big Hug" said Norb hugging Dag tight as Dag tried getting away

"So Leroy what about us finding a place when we get there" said Sora as Dag wraps his arm around Sora and speaks

"I told you Sora your both staying with Me, Norb and Faith your family and we stick together" said Dag locking lips with Sora

"Thank you" said Leroy smiling

"You're welcome" said Dag smiling brightly

"So how long till the wedding guys" asked Faith smirking

Both Dag and Sora blush deeply red

"2 weeks blurted out" Leroy

"Why 2 weeks" asked Sora confused

"I just think that the 19 would be the perfect day" said Leroy in panic tone

"Eh well what do you think Daggy" Sora asked

"I think 2 weeks is perfect" said Dag smiling while grabbing Sora's paw

"There were good so anyone Need anything in this town because after this I plan on going all the way tonight so we can be there tomorrow" said Leroy smiling

"I'll stay up with you" said Dag smiling

"Sounds like a plan" said Leroy smiling

"I can stay up too" said Sora

"Na I think you should sleep I want my beautiful soon to be wife to get here sleep" said Dag smiling

Sora wraps her arms around Dag's neck

"You sure babe" said Sora

"I'm sure" said Dag locking lips with Sora

"Alright let's stop for I need gas you want anything grab it now" said Leroy filling the Car

Everyone went inside expect for Daggett and Leroy

"I glad you're marrying her" said Leroy smiling

"Really" Dag asked surprised

"You're the only one for her I know you'll make her happy you already have you're going to be a good Husband too her" said Leroy smiling

"But I should warn you when you get her pregnant you better run" said Leroy smirking

"Why" asked Dag blushing

"Few years ago when our body started changing she had some horn moans and trust me just saying hi to her she rip your head off I'm scared when she gets pregnant I know it'll be so much worst" said Leroy  
>slightly shaking<p>

"I don't even know if she even want to have kids with me" said Dag frowning

"She truly loves you, She marrying you I know she'll want to have kids with you" said Leroy lightly bushing

"OK OK I GET IT" said Dag blushing bright red

"Glad I could help" said Leroy laughing

"Ok the cars filled lets go grab a snack for the road" said Leroy

"Ok" said Dag smiling

In The Gas Station

"Hey Babe you want anything" said Sora smiling

"Some sugar" said Dag kissing Sora passionately on the lips

"There anything else" said Sora smiling while lightly blushing

"Na as long as I have you in my life I'm good" said Dag kissing Sora's paw

"Your such a gentleman" said Sora smiling

"Thank you" smiled Dag wrapping his arm around Sora's shoulders

"Ok We Got some lickly splits and some yahoo bottles I think that will keep us good till we get home" said Norb Smiling brightly

"Alright I think we're good everyone let's get a move on" said Norb smiling

Back In The Car

"So how long till we're back to our Dam" asked Norb

"I think about 18 hours" said Leroy smiling brightly

"Hey Byron Randy you guys can stay at our Dam for a few Days if you like" said Dag smiling

"Of course we wouldn't want to miss your wedding" smirked Randy

Dag only blushed

"What about me Norbie when you asking me" said Faith facing Norb

"I'm gonna soon" said Norb blushing bright red

"Don't worry Faith he's already looking for a ring" said Sofa winking at Dag

"Ya you are right...Norbie" said Dag lightly laughing

"I Ahhh" said Norb blushing bright red

Both Dag and Sora busted out laughing

"We got you again" said Sora laughing

"How did you out smart us" asked Faith with wide eyes

"Because we're smart" said Dag laughing

"My sides hurt Sora" Dag laughing harder

"So do mine" said Sora

"This means War" said Norb

"Bring it Norbutt" said Dag

Both Norb And Dag start to thumb wrestle

"Wow" said Leroy rolling his eyes

"Don't forget Leroy your still in this war too" said Sora smirking

"Yea so you better be playing with us" said Dag Smiling

"Oh great" said Leroy frowning

"Don't wine you'll have fun too" said Sora laughing

End of Chapter 11


	12. 50 Miles of Walking

**Angry Beavers  
>More Than Friends<br>Chapter 12  
>50 Miles of Walking<strong>

Many Hours Later

"Were almost there about 55 miles left" said Leroy smiling brightly

"Well then so if I am marrying you Daggy can I know a few things about you" Sora ask smiling

"Ahhh...sure what is it you want to know" said Dag slightly confused

"Like your favorite color the small things" said Sora kissing Dag's cheek as Dag started blushing

"Ok well Eh Eh I like the color blue I am left handed and I use Eh a lot Eh" said Dag smiling

Sofa lightly giggles

"Well my favorite color is red like your nose color red" said Sora smiling while blushing

Dag smiles while blushing bright red

"I like the sky blue color...in your eyes said Dag blushing blood red

"Really...you like my eyes" said Sora blushing pure red

"Yes there so...beautiful" said Dag smiling while kissing Sora passionately on the lips

"Those too are going to be happy together" said Leroy to himself while smiling

5 miles later

"Nothing can stop us now" said Leroy

As Leroy said those words the car suddenly jumped as everyone screamed as the car started smoking

"ARRR SPOOT SPOOTY CAR' screamed Leroy banging his head on the starring wheel

"Look it's ok Leroy the worker guy probably just give us bad parts were only 50 miles away let's just walk If we don't waste time we should be there in the morning" said Sora smiling

Ok Sis alright you heard Sora lets go said Leroy opening the driver's door as he exited the car while opening the back door as he grab the little supplies they had as everyone started walking

I know this suck but it's better than walking 400 miles home all we have to is go 50 miles said Daggett smiling

"You got that right buddy" said Leroy smiling

"How are ya doing Norbie" Dag ask smiling

"I'm doing good Daggy wag were almost home and now I have Faith back in my life" said Norb smiling

Faith smiles while wrapping her arms around Norb's shoulders

"And I going too for the rest of our life's" said Faith kissing Norb passionately on the lips as Norb wrapped his arms around Faith's midsection as they broke apart from the lack of air

"I wouldn't have it any other way" said Norb smiling

"Good I love you" Faith said softly smiling while kissing Norb's cheek

"Are we going to be that happy" Sora ask while lightly blushing

Dag smiled while grabbing Sora as Sora lightly yelps as Dag holds her into the air and lock lips with her as Sora wraps her paws around Dag's shoulders as they feel the sparks get stronger soon they broke apart as they stare deeply into each other's eyes

"When did you get so strong" Sora ask smiling

"I don't know...but I promise you I will spend the rest of my life making you the happiest beaver you can be" said Dag smiling while locking lips with Sora

"You already have Daggy" said Sora kissing Dag's cheek as Dag blushes bright red

"Well looks like everyone's happy" said Randy smiling

"Almost" said Byron smiling while locking lips with Randy as Randy wraps his arms around Byron's midsection as Byron wraps his arms around Randy shoulders

"Everyone has a mate expect me" said Leroy to himself frowning

Sora jumps out of Dag's arms while hugging Leroy

"Look I promise when we get to Norb and Dag's dam I'll find you a girl or boy ok" said Sora smiling

"Ahhh" said Leroy blushing bright red

"Good" said Sora hugging Leroy while going back to Dag while grabbing Dag's paw

Many hours later

"Ok we're stopping for the night" said Leroy panting

"How far left" Dag ask smiling

"Only 20 miles left" said Randy as everyone cheered

"Well I like to pos a toast to my new family and to my new brothers and to Daggett and Sora for their Engagement said Leroy smiling brightly as everyone cheered as everyone drank some water

"We're so close Norbie" said Dag smiling

"I know Daggy wag come on BIG HUG" said Norb grabbing Dag hugging him tight as everyone started laughing

"Well this has been fun" said Randy smiling

"No kidding" said Byron smiling

"Well since we're going to be back at the dam tomorrow were going have to build a bigger bed room now" said Dag smiling

"Yea you're sure right Daggy EO" said Norb smiling

"Well I can't wait till the wedding" said Leroy smiling

Both Sora and Daggett start blushing

"I can't wait too now that I get to marry the most beautiful beaver ever" said Dag smiling sweetly at Sora

Sora smiles sweetly back while wrapping her paws around Dag's shoulders

"And I get to marry the most handsomeness beaver ever too" said Sora kissing Dag passionately on the lips as Dag wraps his paws around Sora

"Oh Dag I forgot here" said Norb smiling

"TEDDY you found him" said Dag hugging his teddy tight but then froze

"Why is there red stains on him" Dag ask confused

"Dag that's...your blood when you fell of the water fall" said Norb in a sad tone

"Can we get the stain out" Dag ask

"Yea mom could don't forget she an agent she could do anything" said Norb smiling hugging Dag tight

"Yea thank you for saving him Norb" said Dag smiling

"When I saw the blood on your teddy bear I thought I lost you forever but you didn't, but I'm sorry for what I did could you ever forgive me Daggy" Norb said with tears rolling down his face

"Norbie I'll always forgive you your my brother I love you" said Dag smiling

"I love you too buddy" said Norb hugging Dag tight

"I think moms going to be shocked that not only you have Sora but your marrying her too" said Norb smiling

"You think she'll let us get marry" Dag ask with a worried tone

"Yea mom always was afraid you never find anyone, she'll be thrilled about the wedding too" said Norb smiling brightly

"Good cause I wanna marry you soon" said Sora kissing Dag's cheek

"And you guys will but we want to wait till May 19" said Leroy smiling

"Well todays the 5 so 14 days left" said Sora smiling

"Only 14 days" said Dag smiling

"You sure you not pushing it to fast" Byron ask

Dag and Sora give Byron a death glare as he jumped into Randy arms holding Randy tight

"Ok ok no you're not rushing" said Byron

"That's what I thought" said Sora smiling

"Well let's get to bed guys we have a big day tomorrow" said Leroy smiling

"Ok night" said Faith while grabbing Norb as she closed her eyes as Norb smiled while pulling Faith close to him while closing his eyes

"Night Leroy" said Sora while wrapping her paws around Dag as Adam wraps his paws around Sora as they both close their eyes

"Night guys" said Randy wrapping his paws around Byron as they fell into slumber

"You better keep that promise Sora" said Leroy to himself while smiling as he close his eyes and fell into slumber

End of Chapter 12


	13. Finn's Coming Home

**Angry Beavers  
>More Than Friends<br>Chapter 13  
>Finn's Coming Home<br>**  
>In a secret location<p>

"Solider Beaver" The General said

Yes Sir Finn said

Follow me The General said as the General started walking

Few mins later

Son it's time for you to go The General said

But Sir I can't just leave Finn said

"You served your 8 years it's time for you to head home for good this time for a beaver that has no fears you were a good Solider now go" the General said

"Thank you so much Sir" Finn said as tears rolled down his face

"You severed your country well, you have much honor" The General said

"Thank you sir but Sir can I please say goodbye to my brothers" Finn ask

"Yes goodbye Solider Beaver" the General said as he walked away

Few Mins Later

"Goodbye Finn will never forget you" Jock said smiling

"I won't ever forget any of you goodbye Finn said as he got on a jet as the jet flew off

Many Hours Later

I'm home Finn said as Finn ran behide the house

Please be there Finn said

"YES" Finn said as he grabbed the key out of the box

Now I need to headed to grandpa Dam said Finn as Finn started running south

1 hour later

Finn ran up to the door as he stared pounding on the door as a voice spook

Finn your home said Paul smiling brightly

Grandpa I am done I need the four wheeler Finn said panting

Sure thing it's in the shed now good luck said Paul

Thank you so much Grandpa Sora's getting married I need to hurry and get there Finn said as he started the four wheeler

I know son now go and tell them I miss them said Paul waving goodbye

I will I promise Finn said as he started driving of

I know you will I'm sorry I died before you came back but I'll see you all again Paul as he stated fading as he disappear in the air

With Finn

Hold on Leroy and Sora I'm on my way Finn smiled brightly

End of Chapter 13

ALL STORY PUTTING ON HOLD TILL NEW YEARS EXPECT FOR MARRY ME.

REALLY SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER TRYING TO GET TO BOOK 5 ON BROTHERS FOREVER BEFORE CHRISMAS.


	14. Running out of Time

**Angry Beavers  
>More Than Friends<br>Chapter 14  
>Running out of Time<strong>

"Alright doing good so far about 359 miles left I need to hurry" Finn said to himself

"I need to stop at the next town and buy a suit for the wedding after that full board till I get there the weddings tomorrow I can't miss this" Finn said to himself

"5 miles till Next town perfect I'll be quick grab what I need and get there" Finn smiled brightly

In The Town

"Alright this suit will due I now get gas and some quick food then full board to Sora and Leroy" Finn said smiling

With Daggett and Norbert

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow" Dag smiled brightly

"I know, I never thought this would happen" Norb said in a teasing voice

"Thanks Spoot head" Dag smiled

"So who's your best man" Norb ask smiling

"I was thinking Berry" Dag said smirking

"Really" Norb ask frowning

Dag smiles wrapping his paw around Norb's shoulder

"Of course not your silly I would always put of first before anyone" Dag said smiling

"After everything I did to you" Norb ask feeling guilty

"Brothers fight trick each other all the time and I know you really care about me" Dag smiles

"How" Norb ask confused

"When I fell down the water fall and was 1000 miles from home you still came to get me back even know there was a chance I could of been dead" Dag said

"Because your my twin brother we gotta look out for each other or who will" Norb said smiling

Always Dag smiled

"Come on BIG HUG" Norb grins wrapping his paws around Dag hugging Dag tight Dag smiles urging Norb tight back Norb blushes as he lets go of Dag

You never like my Big Hugs Norb ask blushing

"Yea but I thought I just hug you for once instead of always trying to get away" Dag smiles lightly blushing

"But the rest will always be the same right" Norb ask smiling

"Defiantly" Dag smiles back

"Hey guys" Leroy smiles

"Hey Leroy" Norb and Dag say at the same time

"Tomorrow the big day, things around here went fast" Leroy smiles

"No kidding" Dag smiles brightly

"So you did the thing with Norb" Leroy ask laughing

"Yes" Dag smiles laughing

"So it was your idea" Norb said

"Yep pretty funny right" Leroy laughs

"No" Norb said smiling

"So you ready Dag" Leroy ask smiling

"Yea she truly the one I know it" Dag smiles as his cheeks flush red

With Finn

"Alright good so far about 285 miles if I sleep for 4 hours then go full speed there I should get there in time" Finn smiles

"Ok looks like I got a plan" Finn smiles

End of Chapter 14


	15. More Than Just Friends

**Angry Beavers  
>More Than Friends<br>Chapter 15  
>More Than Just Friends<strong>

**Enjoy please review**

"I'm almost there, come on I gotta make this" Finn speeding down the high way faster

With Daggett and Norbert

"So why is Leroy Depressed" Sora ask concern

"I don't know" Dag said shrugging his shoulders

"I thought he be happy that we got married" Dag said gently wrapping his paws around Sora's midsection

"He is, something's bothering him" Sora said

"I'll talk to him" Sora said

"You need help" Dag ask pressing his lips against Sora's cheek

"No this is a me and Leroy thing I'll talk to you soon go find Norb" Sora smiles

"Besides He's my brother we always tell each other when we're sad" Sora said

"Ok" Dag said gently pressing his lips against Sora's passionately Sora pulled away

"Now go find Norb I want to make sure he's ok" Sora said serous

"Ok" Dag said letting of Sora as Dag went up to his room to find Norb

Sora slowly walks up to Leroy as she sits right next's to him as she softly spoke

"What's wrong Leroy?" Sora ask gently hugging Leroy

"It's nothing Sora" Leroy said whipping a few tears of his face

"You never lied to me before don't lie to me now" Sora said

"Back when we found the box that Finn left us he gave me a special letter saying...he's coming home" Leroy said

"He's coming back" Sora ask with wide eyes

"He was supposes too on your and Dag's wedding he wanted to give you away" Leroy said

"How does he know about Dag?" Sora ask confused

"He said he had a dream about you and Dag he knows you guys were getting married before we did" Leroy said

"Well let's not lose hope, Finn would never say those words and not keep them, he might just be late don't forget it's a 1000 miles from here and he probably moving by foot" Sora said smiling

"Yea your right so he probably on his way" Leroy said smiling

"No I'm already here" Finn said walking in the dam door lightly panting

"FINN" Leroy and Sora said at the same time as they both jumped up running at Finn as Finn's eyes went wide

"WAIT, WAIT AHHH" Finn yelps as they all fell to the ground as Sora and Leroy hugged Finn tight

"We missed you so much Sora said as tears rolled Down her face

"I missed you guys so much too So I missed the wedding" Finn said sadly

"It doesn't matter Finn, all that does is that your with us again...for how long" Sora ask sadly

Finn smiles and softly speaks

"Forever I'm staying with you guys for good" Finn smiles

"Really you're done" Leroy ask shocked

"All done, we can be together for good" Finn smiles

Sora smiled hugging her two brothers tight

"So where is Dag, your mate?" Finn ask smiling

"He's upstairs" Sora said smiling

"Hey Norbie there's another beaver here" Dag said doing his snorting pant as he walks up to Sora, Leroy and Finn

"Eh? Who are you?" Dag ask confused

Finn stands up smiling

"My names Finn I'm Sora and Leroy older brother and you are Daggett Sora mate right" Finn ask smiling

"An...Yea" Dag smiles blushing bright red

"Well looks like we're brothers now and I'm very happy for you both I trust of will take care of my little sister" Finn said

"Yes always" Dag said smiling

"Trust me Finn he will he stand up to dad for her" Leroy said smiling

"REALLY" Finn ask shocked

"Mom and Dad are insane you took a stand for her" Finn ask smiling

"Yes I truly love her and they didn't" Dag said gently grabbing Sora's paw

"How did they find you when your over 1000 miles from where we lived" Finn ask

"Me and My brother got in a fight I ran away and was chase by a bob cat as I went into the water as a big splash came and took me under water as I smashed my head on something and fell down the water fall over there as it took me 1000 miles down steams and that's how I meet Leroy and Sora" Dag said smiling

"What a story, so how did you guys get back?" Finn ask

"Well we walk all the way here about half way I found out Norbie came to save me, 500 miles he came all that way for me even know everyone else said I was probably dead he's a true brother to me" Dag smiles

"That's what a true brother would do no matter how the odds are you never give up" Finn said smiling

"At least you agree" Norb smiles hugging Dag tight

"Nice to meet you I'm Norbert but you can call me Norb for short" Norb smiles

"Nice to meet you Norb I'm Finn" Finn smiles shaking paws with Norb

Many Hours Later

"Well I'm so happy to see you again Finn but I'm tired" Sora yawns loudly rubbing her eyes

"It's ok sis get your sleep so where do I sleep tonight" Finn ask

"With me on the couch" Leroy said instantly blushing bright red

"Yes that be find if you don't mind sharing" Finn ask smiling

"Not at all" Leroy smiles nervously

"Well night Finn night Leroy, Norb and Faith went to bed a while ago and Sora's getting sleepy so I better take her to bed" Dag said smiling

"Right Night Dag" Leroy said smiling

Dag smiles grabbing Sora's paw as they walked up the stairs

"Hey Leroy" Finn smiles sitting next to Leroy

"Yea" Leroy ask blushing redder

"...I lied to you" Finn said sadly

"What did you lie about?" Leroy ask confused

"Before I left for the army when you told me, that you love me and I said I didn't...I lied I really do love you...and I still do...so do still you love me" Finn ask blushing bright red

Leroy skip a beat from hearing what his older brother has said to him

"Yes I do" Leroy softly whispers smiling wrapping his paws around Finn's neck as Finn wraps his paws around Leroy midsection Leroy blushes brightly as he closes the gap between him and Finn kissing Finn deeply Finn blushes deeply as he started kissing back Leroy gently grabs Finn's head pulling their heads closer as Leroy kiss Finn deeply as he could Finn pulls away panting heavily out of breath looking deeply into Leroy's eyes

"You ok" Finn ask smiling

"Yea" Leroy said resting his head on Finn's chest panting heavily

"Was that your first kiss" Finn ask

"...Yes" Leroy softly whispers as his whole face went red

"It was my first kiss too" Finn said  
>smiling<p>

"But I thought that you had your first kiss before you left" Leroy said shocked

"Well I didn't I wanted to have my first kiss with you so I waited, and I was so afraid that you might have already had a girlfriend and didn't love me anymore" Finn said frowning

"I could never stop loving you even know you did lie to me I love you with everything I truly am" Leroy said gently grabbing Finn's paws

,I will always love you too" Finn smiles

"I will always love you more" Leroy smiles gently pressing his lips against Finn's as they wrapped their paws around each other kissing each other deeply Finn pushes his head closer to Leroy kissing Leroy with all the passion he could give Leroy pulled away smiling

"I love you" Leroy softly whispers

"I love you too" Finn smiles

Many Hours Later

So what now Norb ask

What do ya mean Norbie Dag ask confused

"Well I saved you we walk over 1000 miles now were back here you married Sora so what now" Norb ask confused

Every nodded their heads in confusion as well expect for Dag

I tell you Dag smiles

Now we enjoy the little things I mean you have Faith, Leroy and Finn have each other even know they left back to their home Byron and Randy have each other and I have my beautiful Wife Dag smiles licking Sora cheeks Sora smiles blushing deeply

"And you and Faith are going to marry soon and have a family which means will have little beaver babies everywhere so let's enjoy the little things why we can" Dag smiles

"Don't forget we are having a family too" Sora smiles wrapping her paws around Dag

"You really wanna" Dag ask smiling brightly

"I love you there's no one else for me in this world you're the only beaver for me and I'll be a very proud mother to carry your and my babies" Sora smiles licking Dag's cheek

"And we will, as soon as I found out how to get you pregnant" Dag said smiling

Everyone just sigh

"Daggy we have to do mating to have babies" Sora gently said smiling

"Mating?...what mating" Dag ask confused

"Well how do you think females have babies" Leroy ask

"Well they get big belly then they don't then you have babies" Dag said smiling

"Well he kinda got it" Finn said smiling

"Daggy wag it's like this" Norb said

5 Mins Later

"And that's mating" Norb said blushing bright red

Everyone's faces were bright red

"Oh makes sense but don't have to wait till that mating seasons thingy?" Dag ask

"Yes Dag and Mating season is in 1 week" Norb said grinning

"Buckets of Spoots" Dag said

"It will be ok If you want to wait till next season" Sora smiles

"I Don't mind starting a family I love too really it's just I don't know how to mate" Dag said blushing pure red

"It's ok will found out together" Sora smiles

"Well here one thing we all can know" Dag said smiling

"Were all, More Then just Friends were family, even know we aren't blood brothers or sisters we are all Family no matter what" Dag said smiling

"Family" Faith said smiling

"Family" Norb said smiling

"Family" Finn said smiling

"Family" Leroy said smiling

"Family Forever" Sora said smiling

"Family Forever" Dag smiles

Faith and Norb passionately kiss as the same with Finn and Leroy as Sora and Dag stare deeply into each other's eyes

"Forever" Sora ask smiling with tears rolling down her face

Dag gently smiles wrappings his paws around Sora's midsection as Sora wraps her paws around

"Family Forever Sora promise" Dag gently whispers gently pressing his lips against Sora as they kiss passionately

**The End**

**Thank you everyone for Reading**  
><strong>More Then Friends<strong>  
><strong>I hope you enjoyed please leave a review tell me how much you love this story :D<strong>


End file.
